The Muptoons at Universal Studios
by JusSonic
Summary: A fanmake of a seemingly forgotten Muppets special. Mickey and his friends have a time of their life as they visited Universal Studios while being chased by the angry security guard Dwayne. Read and review. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Tony Stark's Introduction

Author's note  
Time for another Muptoons tale folks; This one is a second fanmake of a special that I did a long time ago, so let us have fun.

Prologue: Tony Stark's Introduction

At a hotel, we see two familiar folks looking around. Peter smiles while saying, "Got to say, this is something. Right, Aunt May?"

"Oh yes, Peter, the chandelier is pretty looking." Aunt May said with a smile. "We should have that for our home."

"Wouldn't that be nice; Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Peter said the last part as he and Aunt May are sitting at the table with Tony Stark AKA the Iron Man. The group saw the camera and look to the readers as the Avenger said, "Hey, everyone. I'm in the lobby of the hotel here at Universal Studios. It's a perfect place to have a drink with my pals Peter Parker and his Aunt May."

"4 lumps or five, Mr. Stark," Aunt May ask Tony with a smile.

"Oh, none for me, Mrs. Parker, Thank you.

"I will take six, Aunt May." Peter said to his aunt with a smile.

"Oh would you care for some honey?" Aunt May ask Tony with a sweet smile.

"No thank you, 'darlng'." Tony jokes a bit, making the Parkers chuckle a bit at his joke.

"Wocka wocka!" The two remarks at once, they are kinda Tony making a joke once in a while.

"Right, tonight, we got a very exciting special for you all, made by JusSonic himself. Mickey Mouse, Donald and Goofy are packed up with their family of superheroes, animals and whatever and are bringing them here to Florida. Should be a grand adventure, right Peter?"

"You betcha, Tony," Peter chuckles a bit as he begins spreading butter, but yelps as he saw that he himself got some on Tony's sleeve, "Oops, sorry, Tony! Got butter all over your sleeve!"

"Oh, that's all right, Peter. The cleaners can deal with that problem."

"Not so fast, Mr. Stark!" A familiar voice calls out as the one who spoke, Genie, appears by magic. "We will take care of it!"

"Genie," Tony exclaims in surprise and alarm.

Before Tony can act, a lot of cartoons, as well as Yakko, Wakko and Dot, jump onto the man in hopes to get the butter off of his sleeve. Of course, when they are done, the cartoons walk off, revealing Tony's coat is nearly torn off.

"Oh dear." Aunt May said in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry, Tony," Genie said to Tony with a sheepish chuckle, "Our bad."

Tony sighs as he looks at the Parkers; the superhero has gotten used to stuff like this. As Tony looks to the camera, he said, "They're here."

Author's note  
That is a crazy star, ain't it? In the next chapter, the gang arrives at the swamp where Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto live at to hang out with Donald's own relatives for a celebration. But will the other Muptoons like it? Probably not; Read, review and suggest.


	2. Chapter 1: Swamp Arrival

Chapter 1: Swamp Arrival

**"The Muptoons at Universal Studios"**

As our story begin, we see some figures walking through the swamp with four figures in the lead. The first one is a black-furred mouse with large rounded ears, a peach-colored muzzle and a thin pencil-like tail. He was wearing a red short with white buttons, white gloves and yellow shoes. His name is Mickey Mouse.

The second figure is a white-feathered duck with blue eyes, a yellow beak and yellow webbed feet. He was wearing a blue sailor shirt, a blue sailor hat and a red bowtie. His name is Donald Duck.

The third figure is a dog that wears a green hat, an orange sweater, brown vest, blue pants, brown shoes and usual white gloves. His name is Goofy.

The last figure is a yellow dog with a red collar. His name is Pluto, Mickey's pet dog.

Now following the four is a man. He was wearing a dark pink shirt, a grey vest, blue jeans and black and white shoes. His name is Peter Parker AKA the Spider-Man.

**"Featuring Thomas Haden Church"**

Another figure is a blue skinned-man with black hair tied into a ponytail and a black beard. He was wearing a golden earring on his right ear, two golden wristcuffs, a red band around his waist, blue baggy pants and brown Arabian shoes. His name is Genie.

More figures are seen following. One of them is a male blue hedgehog about sixteen-years-old years old. He wore white gloves and red shoes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

The second figure is a red haired brown ground squirrel with light brown on her muzzle and chest area, and blue eyes. She wore only a blue vest and blue boots. Her name is Princess Sally Acorn.

Three more figures are three creatures with puppy-like faces, black fur, red noses, white faces, and white gloves on their hands and got white paws. The first one was the eldest and the tallest, and he had a brown pants with a black and yellow belt. His name is Yakko Warner.

The second one was the younger male. He wore a sky-blue turtleneck and red cap on his head. His name is Wakko Warner.

The third and final one was the youngest and the only female. She wore a yellow and orange flower around her ears and a pink dress. Her name is Dot Warner.

**"And Stephanie Beard"**

Three animal girls are with the gang. The first one is a black-furred mouse with large rounded ears, a peach-colored muzzle and a thin pencil-like tail. The mouse is also wearing a pink bow, a pink dress and yellow high heel shoes. Her name is Minnie Mouse.

The second girl is a duck with a purple bow, a matching shirt and high heels. Her name is Daisy Duck.

The last girl is a black cow with a yellow band, a matching dress and high heels. Her name is Clarabelle Cow.

Daisy steps in some mud making her groan, "Ugh, gross!"

"Oh calm down, it isn't that bad." Clarabelle said to Daisy as the gang continues.

"Said the cow whose lived on a farm."

As Mickey look around, a coyote with a toupee named Antoine D'Coolette spoke up, "Monsieur mouse; we have been walking for a long time, yes? You sure we are on the right path?"

"Sure do! My pals and I grew up in these swamps!" Mickey assures Antoine with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we know our way around all right." Goofy said in agreement.

Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, as well as Goofy's son Max are walking with them alongside a rabbot named Bunnie. Huey remark, "Quackaroonie, it's great to be coming back to the swamp and rediscover our roots!"

"More discovering the swamp, no dice," Max comments in agreement.

Bunnie trips over something, making a dog named Scooby-Doo remark, "Yeah, there's one now; Hee hee hee!"

"Not funny, sugah!" Bunnie snaps to Scooby in annoyance.

"Goes with the poison ivy."

Scooby-Doo went up ahead as a mouse named Mortimer groans a bit, "What; Poison Ivy; Oh great."

As the mouse continues onward, a boy genius named Jimmy Neutron and his pals Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Sheen Estevez are walking through, the boy genius comments, "At least Carl never have to worry about that. He is using the Mother Bland's anti-poison ivy cream."

"Oh, you sure," Carl groans as he scratch himself due to how itchy he's getting. "I'm itchy!"

"Stop scratching yourself then!" Libby snaps to Carl in frustration. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"That depends on how long Mickey, Donald and Goofy want to stay." Jimmy remarks iwth a shrug. "Anyway, Carl, no worries, that stuff makes you rig out in spots and itch like crazy but you won't get poison ivy."

"Ugh, keep that stuff away from me then!" Cindy groans in disgust and annoyance, not wanting to try even one of Jimmy's so-called anti-poison stuff.

"Can I try it next? How about me," Sheen ask excitedly, making Cindy and Libby sigh in annoyance; Typical of him to say that!

Peter's Aunt May meanwhile spoke to her nephew in concern, "Peter, why in the blazes did you ask me to come on this trip in the first place?"

"Oh, it's a present, Aunt May." Peter said to Aunt May with a smile, "Something from me to you after all."

"Oh, you are too kind, Peter. Way, way too kind for my taste."

As Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle struggles some bit, the girls are struggling with their luggage while a bear named Baloo is helping them with some. He asks, "Hey Minnie; All right if I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Minnie asks Baloo curiously, wondering what the bear want.

"Well, you sure you and the girls really need all this luggage? You don't have to dress for the crocodile after all."

"Wait, crocodile?" Daisy asks in shock and alarm. "Are we going to see those?"

Suddenly a Feraligatr named John appears, smiling as he comments, "Well, only if you're really, really lucky!"

Of course, the girls scream in terror, running away from John as fast as they could. This swamp is crazy! Anyway, Genie is helping another magical creature like him throughout the place. It is a green skinned girl with black hair in a ponytail wearing a sleeveless pink top, gold wristbands, dark green pants and gold shoes. Her name is Eden, Genie's girlfriend.

"Genie, isn't this wonderful?" Eden asks Genie eagerly. "This is the vacation that we always wanted."

"Right, just the two of us, Eden," Genie laughs as the couple continues onward.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, the nephews and Max heard Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle screaming in terror, Dewey exclaims, "Quackaroonie! What's going on?"

"Huh?" Mickey asks puzzled as he and the ones with him saw Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle rush up to them.

"Oh dear, Mickey, Mickey; I just saw a crocodile!" Minnie exclaims to Mickey in worry and terror.

"Actually, it's more like a Feraligatr than a crocodile." Clarabelle points out to Minnie who groans a bit.

"Gawrsh, you girls must be very lucky!" Goofy laughs a bit, not thinking a bad thing of it.

"Dad, does that joke even make sense?" Max ask Goofy skeptically.

"Donald, why did you have to bring us to this tacky jungle?" Daisy ask Donald in a shiver. "You know how we are with places like this!"

"Aww, come on, Daisy, it's a surprise!" Donald assures Daisy making the female duck glare a bit. "But I will tell you this: we are going to Paradise!"

"Paradise..."

"Right and here we are!" Mickey exclaims eagerly.

Sure enough, the gang arrives at a place called Paradise Town, where Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto used to live at; they are here to visit Donald's relatives of course. The folks wave to the newcomers, along with Scrooge McDuck, his girlfriend Goldie O'Gilt and Donald's mother Hortense Duck.

"Donald, my nephew; Glad to see ye again!" Scrooge said to Donald with a smile.

"Yes, good to see that you and your pals are all right," Goldie said in agreement.

"Welcome home, Donald." Hortense said to her son, doing her best not to blow her top or something.

"Hi, ma! Wonderful to see you all again," Donald quacks to his relatives. "You remember my pals Mickey, Goofy and Pluto and the nephews whose mother used to live in the swamp, she is visiting for the day of course. This young dog here is Goofy's son Max!"

"Hi Grandma Duck, Uncle Scrooge and Goldie O'Gilt," The nephews exclaims at once to the relatives.

"Hey kids." Hortense said to her grandkids with a smile.

"Hey there," Max said with a wave.

"Well, good to see the gang again. Oh, and these are our friends." Mickey said as he motions to the others which also includes a two-tailed fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower, a kitten named Nermal, a bunch of hedge animals named R.J. the Raccoon, Verne the Turtle, Hammy the Squirrel, Stella the Skunk, Ozzie and Heather the Possums, Lou and Penny the Porcupines along with their kids Spike, Bucky and Quillo, and a cat named Tiger, three monkeys known as the Censor Monkeys, the other animals known as the Freedom Fighters, and two robots named Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo.

The gang looks around at the swamp itself as Goofy announces, "Guys, these are Donald's relatives and our old pals." Pluto barks happily.

"Yeah, we got my uncle Scrooge, his girlfriend Goldie O'Gilt, my mom Hortense, Grandma Duck, my cousin Gladstone Glander, Fethry Duck, my second cousin Gus Goose, and everyone else."

"Well hey there, Scrooge, Goldie, Hortense and..." Tails said then trails off while trying to remember the rest of Donald's relatives.

"He got so many relatives and friends here." Rotor commented in amazement.

"Yeah, don't I know it," Sheen said excitedly while Goddard barks a bit.

"Tom, why are we dragged into this," Crow ask Tom in annoyance. "This is dumb!"

"I know, but unfortunately, we got dragged into this anyhow so let's live with it." Tom remarks to Crow wiht a shrug.

"Hi sir, my name is Nermal, the world's cutest kitty cat!" Nermal said to Gladstone with a smile. "I'm starting to learn to speak Swamp Folk!"

"Wow, he is so cute, cousin." Gladstone said to Donald with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, he's cute but can be annoying which is part of his job," Tails remarks to Nermal with a shrug. "You see, some of us got sick and tired of that job so we hired Nermal to take it."

"Ugh! This is a stinking bog!" Daisy exclaims in disgust at the place in general.

"Daisy, come on, this place isn't that bad!" Minnie insists to Daisy with a frown. "Try to look at the bright side of this."

"Right, at least it isn't in the desert." Clarabelle agrees, making Daisy sigh a bit.

"Gawrsh, ain't this place terrific? Hyuk," Goofy laughs a bit, ignoring Daisy's unhappy nature.

"You lads tasted this year's crop of mosquitoes?" Scrooge ask Mickey's group with a smile. "Delicious!"

"Hey, good idea! I might like some!" Genie exclaims eagerly.

"Aye, you should; One of the best!"

Some of hte swamp folks, including Genie who turns himself into a frog, Mickey, Donald and Goofy grabs the mosquitoes and eat them. Of course, this kind of action disgusts some of the Toonpets out.

"Ugh, gross, stop that; that is disgusting!" Daisy exclaims in annoyance and disgust.

"Hey come on, lass. What's wrong with a few swamp folk eating a few mosquitoes?" Scrooge ask Daisy, not seeing why she would be so annoyed and disgusted by this. "Why, we wouldn't mind if you want to wallow in the mud with your fellow ducks, cows and rats."

"What?" Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle exclaim angrily, a bit offended by the remarks, causing some of the folks to look frightened at them. That kinda stuff is enough reason to stay clear of them!

Mickey came up with his banjo as he speaks up, "Hey, folks! How about we sing some of the swamp songs?" The mouse begins playing the banjo as Daisy groans and leaves the area. The swamp family begins to sing as we can hear 'ribbits' in the background.

Gladstone: _**Down here in the swamp**__**  
**__**You don't have to be a grump**_

All: _**We've got no shopping mall**_

Fethry: _**Sleep in the lake**__**  
**__**'Cause we don't have to make**__**  
**__**No phone call**_

All: _**No phone call**_

Gladstone: _**This is Paradise**__**  
**__**And it's so nice**__**  
**__**To be us nutty ducks**_

_**We snooze in the ooze**__**  
**__**Whenever we choose**_

All: _**A ribbit upon the logs**_

Gus Goose: _**Don't hold the plug**__**  
**__**Cause I like my mug**_

All: _**To be needy**_

Deep Voice Swamper: _**Needy**_

Fethry: _**Let's cut the rug**__**  
**__**And catch some bugs**_

All: **To **_**get needy**__**  
**__**Needy**_

Goldie: _**And when the day is warm**__**  
**__**And the mosquitoes swarm**_

All: _**We can keep our bellies full**_

Grandma Duck: _**We give 'em a wack**__**  
**__**To catch our snack**_

All: _**Don't that make you drool**_

Scrooge: _**Well the dinosaurs**__**  
**__**Could have used some oars**__**  
**__**When to the bottom of the bog**_

_**But we don't sink**__**  
**__**In the great Gripstink**_

All: _**Cause we broke old newton's log**_

Nephews: _**Don't pull the plug**__**  
**__**'Cause I like my mug**_

All: _**To be needy**_

Deep Voice Swamper: _**I said needy**_

Goofy: _**Let's cut the rug**__**  
**__**and catch some bugs**_

All: _**To get needy**__**  
**__**Get needy**_

Old Swamper: _**When the sun goes red**__**  
**__**And the world goes to bed**__**  
**__**We party like you've never seen**_

Donald & Nephews: _**And we sing our song**__**  
**__**You can read it along**_

Max: _**I'm so glad to be green**_

A swamper on the roof taps his bucket, though he ends up sending it right onto Carl's head, causing it to get stuck on his head as a result. The boy screams, "Help! I can't see!"

All: _**Don't pull the plug**__**  
**__**'Cause I like my mug**__**  
**__**To be needy**_

Deep Voice Swamper: _**Needy**_

As the song continues on, Jimmy and Goddard works on getting bucket off of Carl's head though it appears to be stuck on tight.

All: _**Don't pull the plug**__**  
**__**'Cause I like my mug**__**  
**__**To be needy**_

Deep Voice Swamper: _**Get needy**_

All: _**Let's cut the rug**__**  
**__**and catch some bugs**__**  
**__**To get needy**_

Few: _**Ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit**_

All: _**Need****y**_

Few: _**Ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit**_

All: _**Needy!**_

Soon the song is over, the swampers continue their festival. Gladstone chuckles while saying, "Wow! Don't you just love these swamp songs that gets you into the swamp spirit, eh good looking?"

Gladstone elbows Daisy too hard. The female duck growls while saying, "All right, let's do this, jerk! I will slug you big time!"

Daisy is about to attack but Minnie grabs her hand, pulls her away while saying, "Daisy, no! We are Donald's guests here. Let's not get into trouble by offending his relatives."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Carl yelps as Sheen tries to get the bucket off but to no prevail. "Quit it, Sheen!"

"No good, Carl." Jimmy said with a sigh. "It's stuck, that bucket won't come off."

"What? Come on! You got to do something!"

"Well, on the plus side, you look cute in it!" Cindy teases Carl a bit, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Come on, that's not funny." Carl said to Cindy embarrassingly.

"If you want, we can give you the name of bucket head!" Sheen jokes a bit, embarrassing Carl some more.

"Sheen," Libby scowls to Sheen though she does find his joke a bit funny too.

"How about another, guys?" Gus Goose asks Mickey, Donald and Goofy with a smile.

"Sure, how about this," Mickey ask with as he plucks his banjo, beginning to sing a familiar song.

Mickey: _**It's not that easy being green.**_

Some of the Toonpets groans a bit, one of the Censor Monkeys Seeno comment, "This is a disgrace. I don't know why you talk us into this."

"Better than what you're doing, Seeno!" R.J. remarks to the first Censor Monkey in amusement.

"Our jobs are much better than this." Hearno said to R.J. dryly, a bit frustrated by the remark.

"Come on; give it a rest, Mickey!" Heather groans to Mickey, causing the mouse to put a stop to his singing. The Toonpet gang has heard that song many times already, they don't need to hear it again.

"What's wrong? It's a song classic." Mickey said while blinking a bit, a bit concerned by his pals' frustration.

"Yeah, you guys aren't having fun, are you?" Goofy ask his Toonpet pals though the groans on their faces can tell him that they aren't having fun at all.

"Mickey, all right, even I have to have enough." Minnie said with a sigh while coming to Mickey. "What is this big surprise you all promised us?"

"All right, I will tell you." Mickey said to Minnie with a laugh.

"And trust us, girls, it will make you all feel good." Donald assures the girls, though the way he say it doesn't seem to be all that assuring at all.

"You can't make me feel worse." Daisy remarks dryly to Donald, knowing that her trip to this visit is not even good at all to her.

"Hyuk; Today is the annual Swamp Festival and Bug Fry!" Goofy laughs happily.

"Yee-haw," The swampers feel wildly, much to some of the Toonpets' dismay.

"Oh, now I feel worse!" Daisy groans a bit at hearing this.

"And you're all invited!" Mickey laughs to his Toonpet pals, though all he got are a bit of groans from them.

"Oh, much worse!"

"Oh, I think this is going to be good!" Clarabelle assures Daisy with a laugh of delight. "Of course, I can't wait to see it fully!"

"You're going to love this festival, I assure you!" The nephews' mother Delta Duck assures the newcomers with a smile.

"Right, and tonight after the bug fry, we're going to sit around and listen to the fireworks from Universal Studios!" Grandma Duck said with a nod.

"Universal Studios," Most of the Toonpets exclaims in surprise and alarm. Did Grandma say 'Universal Studios'; Really?

As Mickey removes his banjo, Donald spoke up, "Oh yeah, I forgot." The duck points to the trees nearby while continuing, "Universal Studios is just on the other side of those trees over there."

"Say our buddies from DreamWorks hang out there, right?" Hammy ask his friends excitedly.

"Oh, yeah; Po, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Alex, Gloria and the Penguins, those guys are awesome." Stella said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should pop over there and say 'hey' to them." R.J. said with a smirk. Most of the Toonpets got the same idea as the Over the Hedge gang. Who needs this bug fest?

"Let's go, everybody!" Tails calls out eagerly.

"Yeah," Most of the Toonpets cheers as they dash off, much to Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto's shock. They brought their pals for the Swamp Festival but those guys would rather ditch it for Universal Studios?

"Wait, guys; hang on!" Mickey calls out to the Toonpets in alarm. "Wait, what about the Swamp Festival?"

Peter came back to Mickey, exclaiming, "Sorry, Mickey, you don't understand! You're asking us to choose between Universal Studios and fried bugs! And besides, my ride is there so I got to check it out!"

Spider-Man quickly dash off, leaving Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, the nephews, Max and the swampers, all dumbstruck or concerned; Goofy protest, "But...but...gawrsh!"

"Awww, phooey; perhaps we shouldn't have brought up Universal Studios." Donald groans a bit, a bit upset by the Toonpet gang heading off just by Universal Studios being brought up.

Turning to the swampers, Mickey said sheepishly, "Sorry about that folks. But don't you worry. We will just take a good peek at Universal Studios and we will bring them back real soon."

"You can count on us!" Dewey assures the swampers with a smile.

"We will save some friend bugs for you!" Gus Goose said with a nod. "No need to hurry back!"

"Thanks; come on, fellows." Mickey said as he and his group head off to follow their pals, knowing of what place where they would gone to: Universal Studios.

Author's note  
Well, it's off to Universal Studios! In the next chapter, the gang arrives and most of them sneak by security guard Dwayne the Verminator and chaos begins! Read, review and suggest.

The Disney ducks can either be seen in cartoons, comics books or both.

The Over the Hedge gang's comment about certain characters is a reference to the fact that Po, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Alex, Gloria and the Penguins indeed make character appearances at the ACTUAL Universal Studios park.


	3. Chapter 2: Universal Break In

Author's note  
Actually, Mr. Anonymous, it wasn't. This story is a fanmake of the Muppets' special at Walt Disney World. I just chose Universal Studios as a different place.

Chapter 2: Universal Break-in

It is another great day at Universal Studios as many sights like attractions of the old and past were shown. A voice is heard speaking, "Security gate 12, Dwayne the Verminator speaking, sir."

At a gate, we see someone talking on a walkie talkie. It's a balding man wearing glasses with brown eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit and black boots. His name is Dwayne the Verminator, the security guard here at Universal Studios.

"Yes, sir, as a matter of fact, I misplaced 700 sets of keys for the South Gate." Dwayne spoke to his boss on the walkie-talkie. The guard gulps as he listens to the voice on the other end. "But...good news, sir! I went back and found about a 100 of them so that's 600 lost. Isn't that great?"

Dwayne pauses as he nods while saying, "Yeah, right. Last chance is better than no chance at all. Security is at work, sir."

Dwayne groans as he turns off the walkie talkie, this is his last chance, no more mess ups. Just then, he spots Mickey's group approaching; the mouse smiles while asking, "Hey there, big fellow; All right if we come in?"

"That depends. Do you have your tickets?" Dwayne asks the group with a frown.

"Wait a minute; it's the same exterminator back where we came from!" Hammy exclaims as he and his pals recognize Dwayne as the same exterminator who tried to kill him and his pals before.

"What are you doing here?" Verne asks in alarm and worry.

"Just so you vermin know, after that incident and I got out of jail, I got a job here, keeping troublemakers like you out of this place or dealing with your kind anyway I can!" Dwayne snaps to the Over the Hedge gang. "Now I ask you all again, where are your tickets?"

"Well, gawrsh, did anyone got any tickets or money?" Goofy ask the others, who pauses a bit. "I think I left my wallet in my knapsack back in the swamp."

"Awww, phooey; I didn't think to bring any money." Donald groans. "I thought it was just to come to the festival and go home after it's done."

"Sorry, no money on me either." Mickey said sheepishly while gulping a bit, making some of his pals groan. No money or tickets to get into this place?

"Well, too bad." Dwayne snaps at the group with a sneer. "No money or tickets, no entry!"

"Anyone got any money on you?" Antoine asks his pals in concern, hoping that some of his pals got some money or so on themselves.

Peter comment, "Sorry, guys. I have JUST enough money to buy tickets for myself and Aunt May." He hands the guard the money for two tickets, explaining, "Hey, I know what's in the script, but it would be too out of character for a super-hero to break into a theme park unless he or she were after a dangerous criminal that happened to run into said theme park."

Speakno pull out enough money for tickets, food and beverages for himself and his two brothers, explaining "It would not be morally appropriate for us to break into a theme park. Unfortunately, I only have enough money for myself and my brothers."

Crow pull out enough money for two tickets plus food and water, commenting, "Hey, we want to see what this is all about and find something to heckle without this dumb guard hassling us. All of you except the monkeys are, unfortunately, up a creek without a paddle, so to speak."

"Shut up!" Dwayne snaps at the robots as they, the monkeys, Peter and Aunt May went through. "All right, what about the rest of you? You better got any money or tickets or no go!"

The rest of the Muptoons check their pockets, Nermal saying, "Wow, Mickey usually does this stuff for us!"

"Well, no Universal Studios for today, I guess." Mickey said with a smile, much to disappointment of some of their pals.

"Awwww," Most of the Muptoons exclaims in disappointment.

"Sorry, but hey, if we hurry, we can be back in time for the Marinating of the Bugs at the swamp!"

Dwayne, disgusted, ask, "Marinating of the bugs?!"

Dot however snaps at Mickey, "Yeah right, Mouse! That'll be the day!"

Wakko said in agreement, "Yeah, I'd sooner have Elmyra suffocate me than to go back to that crummy mud fest!"

"Yeah, but you like to eat anything." Yakko points out to Wakko.

"Almost anything."

"And I ain't leavin' until we see Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the DreamWorks characters, the Nickelodeon characters or Fievel Mousekewitz! Who's with me?"

The Warners rush over to the blocker, exclaiming, "Good bye blocker thing," They grab the thing and toss it down. Soon they, Sonic and Sally rush into the pal.

"Hey, Tails, come on, I will show ya that Woody Woodpecker Kidzone!" Nermal exclaims eagerly.

"Right, come on, guys!" Tails calls out to Hammy, Ozzie, Heather, Penny, Lou and the Porcupine triplets.

"Hey, Heather, come on!" Ozzie calls out to his daughter as their group rush into the place excitedly.

"I'm coming, dad!" Heather exclaims quickly.

"Hurry up, kids!" Lou said to his kids as he and Penny follows Tails and Nermal quickly. "There's a lot to see here, don't you know!"

"Coming, dad," The porcupine kids all exclaim at once to their father as they follow him and Penny.

"Come on, my friends!" Antoine exclaims to his group as they rush into the park. Mickey, Donald and Goofy yelps in alarm and worry. Their friends are breaking into the park without paying!

"Wait, guys; come back!" Mickey protests to their pals who are making a run for it into the park but none of them are listening to him. They really want to get into Universal Studios, one way or another.

As Dwayne blew his whistle loudly, much to Mickey and those who stayed with him's horror, Minnie looks around asking curiously, "Which way is Hollywood part of this part?'

"Come on, to romance and adventure, Eden!" Genie laughs as he and Eden flew into the place.

"Right, yeah, this is fun!" Eden giggles a bit in disbelief.

R.J., Stella, Tiger, and Verne rush into the park, looking around as the skunk asks, "So where in the word is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit? I know he belongs to Disney again but he used to belong to Universal!"

The whistle blew on while R.J. remarks with a smile, "He and Mickey are half brothers so this is going to sound good for us!"

"This is not going to end well." Hearno said to his fellow Censor Monkeys dryly.

"Yes, but they are the ones who broke the rules, not our concern." Seeno said with a stern nod.

As the gang continues onward, ignoring Dwayne's whistling for them to stop, Jimmy exclaims, "Guys, things are going to be awesome, you will see."

"I would if I had this bucket off my head!" Carl groans as he still has the bucket stuck to his head, pretending the fat boy from seeing.

Goddard barks as Libby comments, "Well, try not to bump into anything until then, 'kay?"

"It's too bad our attraction got closed down here." Jimmy said with a sigh of sadness for the lost of the attraction in general.

"Yeah," Sheen said before he smiles, "but at least there's a new attraction based on Despicable Me."

Dwayne stops his whistling as he orders to the ones who broke into the bark angrily, "Hey, come back here! That's an order!"

"Come on, Peter, let's get something to eat." Aunt May said to Peter as the two walk away, not seemingly worried about what's going on. After all, their pals are the ones who aren't paying so they should learn their lessons themselves.

"I'm way ahead of you, Aunt May." Peter said to his aunt with a smile. Soon the only Muptoons that stayed behind are Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, the nephews and Max.

"Guys, come back!" Donald quacks to his friends in alarm. "We can't walk in there just like that!"

"We'll all get into trouble." Mickey said in agreement. Just then, Dwayne glared as he grabbed the mouse, "Gah!"

Dwayne said dryly, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Mouse Boy."

"Uh oh," Louie gulps a bit. This doesn't look good, not at all.

* * *

Mickey and his pals are still being held by Dwayne who is trying to figure out how to capture the Muptoons who broke into the park. The mouse explains, "Come on, just look at us. We aren't bad guys."

"Yeah, some of don't have any pockets on us." Goofy said to Dwayne with a nod.

"Look, you can trust Uncle Donald and his friends." Huey said with a nod of his own. "Just let us get our pals back and we can leave."

"Right, come on." Dewey said in agreement with his brother.

"Look, as much as I'd like to help, if my supervisor finds out about this, I would be under the benches, cleaning off new spearmint for the rest of my career and I have enough trouble from the raccoon and his pals as it is!" Dwayne snaps to Mickey's group while tapping on his walkie-talkie. "And anyway, how do I know you would keep to your word anyway?"

"Well, we would've paid for them with a credit card, but gosh, silly me. I left home without it." Mickey said to Dwayne with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I don't think this guy would listen to reason." Max said to his friends in concern.

"Hey mister; we know you aren't really much of a bad guy but you are only doing your job." Louie said to Dwayne, trying to reason with him as well. "So if you could just..."

"Quiet!" Dwayne cuts Louie off before speaking into the walkie-talkie. "Listen, Dwayne here. I got to find some...uh, folks or whatever. Can you get someone down here to keep an eye on a Mister...Tickey, Ronald, Doofus and their relatives?"

"Hey, it's Mickey, Donald and Goofy!" Mickey snaps to Dwayne with a frown, not liking how the guard is getting his and his pals' names wrong.

"Pal, if you wanna get our names wrong, do so respectfully!" Donald quacks to Dwayne in annoyance.

Dwayne ignores Donald as he looks around, continuing his conversion, "Now then, there should be a few of them around here somewhere."

"Uh oh, look!" Max gasps as he saw something nearby. The others saw the Warners about to assault an ice cream cart.

"Ice cream; Ice cream," The trio exclaims eagerly as they bite some of the ice cream from the cart, causing the operator known as Mr. Bump to gasp upon this happening, "Ice cream!"

Dot spoke up to her siblings, "You know what's really a bummer? That they closed down the Rocky and Bullwinkle attraction."

Yakko smirks while asking, "Oh, I see, you pity that your boyfriend has lost his place at a theme park?" The two Warners snicker while the sister frown, annoyed.

"Not funny, you two," Dot said before blushing. "Rocky's not my boyfriend."

"We gotta stop them, come on!" Mickey exclaims in alarm, knowing those Warners are crazy when it comes to ice cream.

"Right behind ya, Mick," Goofy exclaims as he and his group rush over to stop the Warners, much to the shock of Dwayne who saw them...running into the park as well!

"Wait, wait, stop," Dwayne protests as he blow into his whistle some more. "You are all on a major break-in!" The guard yelps as he realizes that he himself has left the walkie-talkie on, causing him to speak into it. "Oh, sir, forget what I said! Please do so. I was only joking! Yeah!"

* * *

Scooby-Doo hums a bit as he walks around, smiling saying, "This place is so big. Hard to know where to start; There's so much to do; Hee hee hee!"

* * *

At a fountains place, Tails's group saw it splashing a bit as the fox remarks, "Hey look!"

"My, look at those fountains," Penny exclaims with a smile as he takes a picture of the fountains.

"They are great!" Nermal exclaims with a smile.

"They sure are." Hammy laughs a bit.

"Whoa, look out!" Nermal exclaims as the gang saw a huge water ball coming to them. The kitten whack it the other side, laughing, "15 love; Ha ha ha!"

"I guess that explains why 'cute' is his middle name." Ozzie said in observation at Nermal.

"Hey, that normal cat is cute, huh?" Hammy ask happily to his friends, making Heather groans a bit by the comment.

"Yeah," The Porcupine triplets and Tails exclaims in happiness and delight.

* * *

Jimmy's group walk near the Twister ride, Jimmy remarks, "This is a delightful place."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Cindy remarks in agreement. Carl, still having trouble seeing due to the bucket on his head, hit the pole, making him yelp. "Watch it, Carl!"

"Oh right, Carl, you don't know, do you?"

"I would if I had this thing off my head!" Carl complains to Jimmy and his friends. "Help me!"

"Oh, come on." Libby groans as she and Goddard grabs Carl, turning the boy the other direction. "Come one, this way, right over here."

* * *

Now in another part of the part, Genie smiles eagerly as he said, "All right, here we are at last, Eden! Yeah, I liked the swamp better but this is great!"

"What do you want to see first? The Shrek 4-D show," Eden ask Genie with a grin on her face.

"Or that ocean thing over there; or...what's that?" Genie gasps eagerly as he flies over to a trash can and jumps in, making Eden laugh at what he's doing. The blue man peek his head out while exclaiming, "Yeah; An Used Paper Cup Exhibit! Wow, those Universal Studio folks are always on the cutting edge. Look at those bent drinking straws."

Eden looks inside the trash can, commentating, "Yeah, they are nice."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Cindy groans as Sheen is drawing on the bucket on Carl's head.

"Whatcha talking about; Of course, it will work! There you go, Carl; that should help!" Sheen exclaims with a smile as we saw that he drew a face with glasses on the bucket in a dumb attempt to help Carl.

"Yeah, thanks." Carl said as he turns around...and hit another pole, making him groan.

"Or not." Jimmy said with a chuckle as Goddard barks a bit in concern. This could take a while.

* * *

The Warners siblings have since left the ice cream cart, leaving Mickey's group to apologize to Mr. Bump for what the mad trio has done.

"Well, you see; I would be happy to pay for the ice cream that the Warners ate...but as you can, we swampers have problem with pockets." Mickey explains to Mr. Bump who glares at him.

Donald nods as he continues, "And we have no place to put it and..."

"Look, if you weren't involved, don't bother." Mr. Bump snaps in frustration, the Mr. Man pedals the cart away, hoping to get over what he experienced.

"Well, that went well." Goofy said a bit foolishly.

"Right, what are we going to do now?" Huey ask in concern to the others. Their friends are nowhere in sight, who knows what mischief they would get into?

"Well, come on, let's go back and try to set things straight with that security guard." Mickey said with a sigh. The least the mouse and his pals can do now is talk with Dwayne, putting this matter straight.

"Hoo boy, I betcha that guy thinks we snuck in here," Max said in concern. "In fact, we did without even thinking!"

"Gawrsh, well, all the more reason to talk to him," Goofy said with a chuckle. But then the group turn and gasps as they saw something's blocking the gate: the wood. Dwayne must've put it there to keep Mickey's group in! "Uh oh, he isn't there!"

"Quackaroonie, he must be getting a posse to come after us!" Huey exclaims with a gulp of worry.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now?" Dewey asks as the others look worried. They are now trapped in with a security guard who wants to round them and the others up.

"Listen, Pluto, we'll have to split up, can you track down Scooby for us?" Mickey asks Pluto who nods and then leaves to find Scooby. Hopefully the mouse's dog can find him before Dwayne does.

* * *

Dwayne's eyes narrow as he found his first target: some of those same animals that gave him trouble back when he was an exterminator. As the man sneaks over, Stella, Tiger and Verne waits as R.J. is ordering something at a hot dog stand, "Yeah, I want it on a bun...and I will take it with mustard and ketchup."

"Can you hurry it up?" Tiger ask R.J. impatiently, not seeing Dwayne leaning over to the animals. "That guard could find us."

"In a minute! Yeah, relish? Well, I'll take...no, I will have the basic with mustard and ketchup. Good to start with. Now for the second one, I'll have a..."

"Gotcha," Dwayne laughs madly as he grabs R.J.'s group, making them yelp in alarm and a panic.

"He found us!" Verne exclaims in alarm by Dwayne grabbing him and his group.

"Whoa, watch it, Dwayne! You're wrinkling the fur here!" R.J. snaps to Dwayne in annoyance due to how the guard is handling him.

"You are part of the same four who tangled with me before...are you part of that mouse gang?" Dwayne ask R.J.'s group eagerly. Some of the others look worried but R.J. pauses to think, as if having an idea.

"Maybe, maybe not; I am only a raccoon with his pals on holiday."

"What? Oh yeah, right, right," Stella said, realizing what R.J. plan is, "No threat from us, dude."

"Oh yeah? Well, as usually, I don't allow your types anywhere, even in this park!" Dwayne snaps to R.J.'s group in determination.

"Is that so? Does Oswald know about this?" R.J. asks Dwayne, making the man a bit puzzled and concerned about the question.

"Oswald?"

"Yes, you know, your boss, the big rabbit, him." Tiger said, playing along with R.J. who forces Dwayne to let go of him and the others.

"Well, Oswald...Oswald's Oswald of course," Dwayne said to R.J., a bit concerned and worried. If Oswald finds out about this, the guard is in big trouble.

"Oswald's Oswald," R.J. said a bit sarcastically to Dwayne. The guard grunts a bit as he straightened up. Dwayne isn't about to let some raccoon, especially one that gave him trouble before make a fool out of him again.

"Look, you and your pals got to help me find the Mouse gang!"

"Well, what it's to you?" R.J. asks Dwayne with a sly grin.

"R.J., what are you..." Verne begins to say to R.J. in annoyance but the raccoon covers the turtle's mouth, cutting him off.

"Anything, of course, I will pay anything!" Dwayne exclaims desperately just as two hot dogs came out of the stand.

As R.J. and Stella took their hot dogs, the skunk remarks, "Yeah, exactly our price. You can start by paying for these hot dogs, big fellow."

"All right, fine, anything. Now where are they?"

"Well, first off, they are called 'Muptoons'." R.J. explains to Dwayne clearly.

"That's two 't's and 'five 'p's, right?" Dwayne asks R.J. curiously, wondering if he got the name right.

"No, no, that's one 'p' and 1 't'." Verne adds to Dwayne with a sigh; May as well play along with this little tricks that R.J. is pulling on the guard.

"Well, where are they then?"

"Another thing...if you have allies, now would be the best time to get them." R.J. remarks to Dwayne slyly while biting into his hot dog.

"What allies? Where can I find some?" Dwayne ask the raccoon anxiously. Of course, R.J., Stella and Tiger grin mischievously. The guard has no idea that the group is only using him for their own ends.

Author's note  
The break-in has occurred and Dwayne is after everyone! In the next chapter, some of the gang continues their fun, Scooby-Doo and Pluto gets thrown into the dog pound, R.J.'s group continues using Dwayne, Chef Louie does some cooking, the Spider-Man performs and more! Read, review and suggest.

Dwayne and R.J. group has met in _Over the Hedge_.

Since Oswald used to belong to Universal, he's in the role of Mickey, ironically since Mickey's playing Kermit. And the Nickelodeon characters and Fievel also make character appearances at Universal Studios as well as the DreamWorks characters.

Jimmy's comment over his ride shut down is a reference to the fact that Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast got shut down and replaced by the new attraction, Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem.

There used to be a Rocky and Bullwinkle attraction at the park, folks.


	4. Chapter 3: Fun and excitement

Chapter 3: Fun and excitement

Minnie's group looks around, having some fun while the female mouse comments, "I wonder which direction we should be taking."

"Well, it's kinda pleasant right around here." Baloo said as he looks around as well.

"That depends on what you mean by that." Daisy said with a nod.

"They got all kinds of food in this place! Boy, my stomach will love me forever!"

"Focus, everyone, focus." Clarabelle said with a giggle. "We want to be at the Hollywood Theater right now."

"Hmmm..." Baloo said upon noticing something, much to his interest. "I wonder..."

Minnie sighs happily, "Oh, how I would love to see the autographs and footprints of the stars in that sidewalk."

"Isn't that in Disney World?" Daisy asks puzzled. "And even still, the place that we need to be at is a long walk from here."

"Oh dear, us, walking? I do hope that someone can give us a ride."

"You want to ride? Well, right this way, come on and follow me!" Baloo exclaims as he lead the group off to somewhere to give Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle a right.

"Thanks, you are too kind." Clarabelle said to Baloo with a smile. With a ride, the group can get to the Hollywood Theater in no time.

"Just as long as I don't have to see with the mean-tempered duck."

"Hey, watch it!" Daisy snaps at Baloo, annoyed by the comment towards her.

* * *

Scooby-Doo arrives in an area, humming a bit while saying, "You know, maybe I should look for Shaggy, since he and I usually hang out here, I think." The dog saw a center nearby. "Oh, oh, they have a pet care center! Perhaps they can help me!"

Speaking of which, the dog catcher known as Zapp Brannigan appears, demanding to Scooby-Doo, "Hey, excuse me, where is your owner?"

"Oh, you mean Shaggy? Well, I don't know he is."

"Ah ha! So you are here without your owner, eh?" Zapp demands to Scooby-Doo as he goes back to get something.

"Well, I was wondering if you can help me. You see, Universal Studios is such a big place." Scooby-Doo explains, not seeing Zapp getting a net nearby. Just then, another familiar dog appears, barking, "Oh, Pluto, hello! Glad to find you. I don't know what to do with this incredible freedom and I'm looking for Shaggy."

Pluto barks in worry as Zapp is taking the net to the two dogs. Before any one react, they got caught in it, trapped like prisoners.

"Oh right, there's a solution that I didn't think of." Scooby-Doo said sheepishly as he and Pluto got dragged towards the center by Zapp. Perhaps the dog should've thought twice than asked a dog catcher for help.

"Come on, you two! In here until your owners come to get you, if they can at all!" Zapp snaps at Scooby-Doo and Pluto, the latter is barking in a panic.

"Wait, you don't understand! I got a license!"

* * *

On the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit, Minnie's group is riding then it became exciting as the ones riding the thing scream like mad along with the other riders. The ride continues onward like mad. While Baloo, Minnie and Clarabelle are actually enjoying it, Daisy is screaming with fear from the whole thing.

"Yes, this is awesome!" Minnie squeals in delight, having a great time on this ride.

Once the ride is over, the group got off the train, Clarabelle comments, "Yes, that Hollywood ride is worth it, not the Hollywood we're looking for but still, it's worth it."

"Wow, Daisy, I never would have guessed that you were afraid of these thrill rides." Baloo comments to Daisy who is panting a bit. "Yeah, I know, once you start, you would never want to stop."

"Come on!" Minnie giggles as she and her pals drag Daisy off to another ride. "That Shrek 4-D ride is over this way! It's loads of fun!"

* * *

The Censor Monkeys decide to take a day-off from their stuffiness and actually go to a Curious George attraction and meet George and Ted the Man in the Yellow Hat themselves. They even take a picture with them.

Speakno, holding the camera, calls out, "Alright, say 'bananas.'"

Ted, Hearno and Seeno said the same word, "Bananas."

George, in monkey language, also said, "*Bananas!*"

The camera clicks and the photo comes out. The monkeys glance at the picture.

Seeno smiles as he remarks to his pals, "That's a keeper."

"Let's not speak of this to anyone, shall we? We don't them to think we're silly." Hearno said seriously. If the others find out about this, how the trio of chimps cannot be stuffy all the time, the Censor Monkeys will never hear the end of it.

The other two nod. Then the monkeys wave goodbye to George and Ted who wave back before they depart.

* * *

R.J. and his pals lick their ice cream, the raccoon comments to the impatient Dwayne, "This ice cream's pretty good."

"Oh yeah, I agree for once." Verne chuckles as he ate some of his ice cream. "Now get us some root beer and we got a Root Beer Float happening!"

"Good, will you stop eating and help me catch those Muptoons?" Dwayne asks his enemies impatiently. "We have a deal you know!"

"Come on, Dwayne, none of us can scheme on an empty stomach, you know!" Stella snaps to Dwayne, frowning at the guard's impatient attitude.

"Yes, he's right. You can't scheme in an empty...Scheme." Tiger said, pausing at the second part. "Okay, these lines aren't me."

"You know what I could go for right now? A pizza stuffed inside a turkey, and the whole thing deep-fried and dipped in chocolate." R.J. said, licking his licks a bit.

Others, disgusted, groans, "Ew, you're not serious, are you?"

"Of course not; But can you imagine if they had those at one of these parks? Anyway, if you wanna catch the Muptoons, you do what we do: watch for the weird and unusual."

Just then, Dwayne's walkie talkie rang, causing him to pick it up, "Yeah, Dwayne here?" The man listens in, gasping, "The Islands of Adventure? A couple of kids and a French cook; As well as one kid with a bucket on his head?"

"See, Dwayne old buddy? What did I tell you?" R.J. laughs a bit as he continues licking his ice cream in success, so to speak.

* * *

At a part of the Island of Adventures, there is a stand called "French Tacos' where the French cook Chef Louis was making a masterpiece was singing.

Chef Louis: _**I yi yi yi**__**  
**__**I yi yi yi yi yi yi**__**  
**__**I yi yi yi yi I like you very much**__**  
**__**I yi yi yi yi I think your grand**__**  
**__**Why why why is it that**__**  
**__**When I feel your touch**__**  
**__**My heart starts to beat to beat the band**__**  
**__**I yi yi yi I like you to hold me tight**__**  
**__**You are too too too too devine**__**  
**__**If you want to be**__**  
**__**In someone's arms tonight**__**  
**__**Just be sure the arms you're in are mine**_

_**I like your lips**__**  
**__**And I like your eyes**__**  
**__**Do you like my hips **__**  
**__**To hypnotize you**_

_**See see see see see the moon above**__**  
**__**Way way way way way up in the blue**__**  
**__**Si si seniorita I think I fall in love**__**  
**__**And when I fall I think I fall for you**__**  
**__**I yi yi yi**__**  
**__**Si si si si**__**  
**__**I yi yi yi**__**  
**__**Can see see see**__**  
**__**Can see see see that you're for me**_

"Ole, mona mi!" The chef exclaims. Chef Louie toss the maracas that he has, causing them to crash into something unknown. The man turns then shrugs it off as he speaks, "Yes, this place, she is good too cook at, yes no?"

Chef Louis tosses the tortilla a bit before tossing it while exclaiming, "AHA!"

Just then, Jimmy's group arrives as the boy genius spoke up, "Hey, Chef Louis. Carl here would like one of your fine tacos."

"Just not too much on the hot sauce, got it?" Cindy asks Chef Louis as Goddard barks a bit.

Chef Louis gets to work on the taco as he points to the bottles labeled 'Mild', 'Medium' and 'Hot. The French chef said, "Monsieurs and madames, we got mild sauce, the medium sauce and the hot kind. Which do you prefer?"

"Wow, they are so good!" Sheen exclaims eagerly at the sauce selection, "Which one?"

"I believe Carl would want the last one." Jimmy said to Chef Louis with a nod.

"Last what?" Carl asks Jimmy in confusion. "Jimmy..."

"Relax, Carl. Once you get a snack, you will feel much better."

Once the taco is done, Chef Louie put the hot sauce into the taco then hands it to Carl while Libby spoke up, "Here's your taco. Oh, and we're going to step back, okay?"

"Well, here goes." Carl said with a sigh as he prepares to eat the taco, unaware of what the geek boy is getting himself into here.

"Bon appetite," Jimmy exclaims to Carl as his friend took a bite out of the taco.

"Yeah, I love Mexican food!" Sheen laughs a bit. Suddenly Carl felt himself turning red as smoke came out of his ears. Soon the fat boy screams as the bucket finally came right off his head. "Wow!"

"See, Carl? You feel better already!"

Soon the bucket lands right on Carl's head, causing him to wave around like a manic while groaning, "Not again! Oh, this is too much!"

* * *

At a beautiful meadow, Peter and Aunt May appears, the man spoke up, "Hey Aunt May! Here we are, a place where we can have lunch!"

"Ah good," Aunt May said with a smile of appreciation, "Wouldn't I give for a nice sandwich right about now, Peter."

"Yeah, let's go!" Peter exclaims with a smile. But before his aunt can head off to the meadow, the man realizes something, making him stop her. "Wait, Aunt May! I just remember something. I didn't bring any money for the food!"

"Oh no..."

"Well, so much for lunch for us."

The two frowns a bit, look like lunch is out of the question. But Aunt May got an idea, saying, "Oh, don't be too sure about that, Peter."

"What?" Peter asks puzzled, wondering what his aunt is talking about. Aunt May then turns to the folks in the area or passing by as if making an announcement.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, presenting the world's comedian super hero..."

"Wait a minute, Aunt May!"

"The one and only...Spider-Man," Aunt May calls out to the crowd who stops to see what's going on; Peter gulps a bit nervously, looks like his aunt wants him to perform to make some money for lunch.

Peter explains, "Well, like I explained to that guard at the gate, I ONLY had enough money for the tickets; NOT for food and beverages. Still, I suppose I could TRY to get some donation money with some appropriate jokes." The man disappears, Aunt May hums a bit as he came back in his alter-ego Spider-Man, looking nervously at the crowd, "Ahem, ha ha ha."

As a few passers watch Spider-Man, he spoke up, "Hey there folks! A funny thing happened to me in the theme park..."

Aunt May, holding out a hat, smiles as she said, "Put some money in the hat, a little money for my little honey." The disguised super hero groans a bit. This is getting very embarrassing.

* * *

In a bus, two familiar robots are riding as they look out the window. Crow comments, "This is great, I love it here, Tom."

"Same here; looks good." Tom said in agreement with his pal.

"Very perfect!"

"Not much to complain about, no sure."

"It's pretty." Crow remarks with a slow nod, getting tired of the perfect and beautiful stuff by now.

"Pleasant." Tom remarks in agreement.

"Neat."

"Clean."

"Yep," Crow said as he pause a bit to think about something. "Argh, I hate it when there isn't anything to complain about!"

"Yeah, this is terrible!" Tom exclaims to Crow in agreement. What's the point in the robots enjoying themselves if there's nothing to complain about?

"Why did we come to this dump in the first place?"

"Boo!"

"Hiss," Crow boo angrily at the park itself.

"Hiss, close this dump right down!" Tom exclaims, complaining and booing as well.

"Taxi!"

"Taxi!"

* * *

In a strange area, the two genies arrive as Eden exclaims in amazement, "Wow."

"Well, isn't this amazement, Eden?" Genie asks Eden with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe I guess."

"Why, if we haven't taken that unmarked stairway next to that broom closet, we might've missed the whole gringy tunnel exhibit!"

"Gringy is the right word for it." Eden said to Genie with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Well, we're in the back lot of the New York place." Dewey said as the gang looks around. "This is neat, right?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess." Mickey said in concern. "Not like the swamp. Oh my gosh, the Swamp Festival has already started by now!"

"Oh brother, our pals had to go and make nuisances of themselves more so than usual." Donald groans a bit in annoyance.

"You think we're missing anything, dad?" Max asks Goofy curiously.

"Gawrsh, of course," Goofy said to Max with a shrug. "They probably got the mud ball game and skimming derby started by now!"

"Skimming derby?"

"Sure, it's to show how much pond scum you can skim." Donald explains to Max, much to the dog's surprise and uneasy state.

"Yeah, sounds okay!" Huey said as the group moves on to look for their missing friends and before Dwayne can catch them.

"I'm worried where Pluto is. He should be here with Scooby by now," Mickey said, unaware that his own dog is now in the pet care center, locked up with Scooby-Doo right now.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters are riding in a tour bus, looking around at the sights of the Islands of Adventure while Ralph is sleeping on the bench.

"So, what is 'dis here place called?" Bunnie ask her friends curiously.

"I believe it's called the Port of Entry." Rotor explains to Bunnie with a nod.

A sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants smiles as he said, "This looks like Toon Lagoon or Marvel Super Hero Island! Spidey and Hulk would like it there!"

"Que, they would." Antoine said as he points to the other. "And that place over there looks like the Wizard World of Harry Potter, yes no?"

"Oh yes, this is incredible." Sally said with a giggle of delight. "What do you think, Sonic?"

"Wait, hang on! That's it!" Sonic exclaims eagerly. "A thought just entered my head?"

"And pray tell, Sonic, us what your idea is." Antoine said to Sonic, wondering what the hedgehog's idea is.

"Well, what do rock stars want to do more than anything else in the world?"

"Oh, I know, I know, I know!" Wakko exclaims, raising his hand up and down.

"Are we going to make s'mores and give them to the dogs?" Yakko ask Sonic with a mischievous look.

"No, besides that," Sonic said to Yakko, letting him and his siblings down.

"Awwww!" The Warners said at once in disappointment. They wanted s'mores!

"Ah, monsieur Sonic means, besides the s'mores idea, is that rock musicians want a world tour." Antoine said, understanding what Sonic's going for here.

"Right, you got it, Antoine. And we can have it right here." Sally said with a smile. "This isn't a world but the islands are like exploring every world in existence as if in Kingdom Hearts!"

"Way past right, Sal," Sonic exclaims to Sally while hugging his girlfriend eagerly.

"And best of all, we would still be home for dinner, sugah." Bunnie comments, the Freedom Fighters laughs as Ralph snore loudly, unaware of what's going on until he wakes up later.

Author's note  
The insanity continues onward! In the next chapter, the Freedom Fighters perform a concert, the robots sing for another one named Gypsy, Dwayne recruits the Minions from _Despicable Me _to catch the Muptoons, Daisy is still having a bad time, and Mickey's group has to dodge the guard and his cronies. Read, review and suggest.

Scooby's comment is correct. As a matter of fact, he and Shaggy DO make character appearances in this park as well.

Zapp Brannigan is the captain and annoyance in _Futurama_.

That food mentioned by RJ is the exact same quote mentioned by the Mayor on _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_.

That song sang by Chef Louis happens to be from _The Chipmunk Adventure_.

That's right, George and the Man in the Yellow Hat also appear in the Universal Park, and I just had to put them somewhere. Plus, I think it's the Censor Monkeys' favorite attraction, since they are monkeys just like George. Ted is the name of the Man in the Yellow Hat in the 2006 animated film based on Curious George.

SpongeBob SquarePants is in the role of Clifford.


	5. Chapter 4: Dwayne's Posse

Chapter 4: Dwayne's Posse

At the Wizarding Word of Harry Potter and near the Port of Entry, the crowd cheers on to the Freedom Fighters, in different clothes, singing and performing for them.

Sonic: _**Get me to the states**__**  
**__**Let the party begin**__**  
**__**Open up the door**__**  
**__**And let everyone in!**_

Sally: _**'Cause you know**_

Ralph plays his sax as the Freedom Fighters sing their next line.

Freedom Fighters: _**Rockin' all around the world!**_

The folks in the audience cheer on as the music continues.

SpongeBob: _**Diggin' out, diggin' in**__**  
**__**Ev'ry gig we play**__**  
**__**Makin' new friends**__**  
**__**Along the way**__**  
**__**And we know**_

Freedom Fighters: _**Rockin' all around the world!**_

The audience claps whle smiling.

Antoine & Bunnie: _**Now you don't have to worry**__**  
**__**I'm sure you'll agree**__**  
**__**If you don't speak**__**  
**__**The same language as me**__**  
**__**'Cause when we rock together**__**  
**__**We will really be**_

Wakko plays his drum madly as he and his siblings sang with Antoine & Bunnie.

Antoine, Bunnie, & Warners: _**ONE BIG FAMILY!**_

We see Sonic at Marvel Super Hero Island, dressed like Iron Man while singing.

Sonic: _**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**Around the world**_

Antoine & Bunnie are at Jurassic Park, dressed as hunters.

Antoine & Bunnie: _**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**The world around**_

At the Seuss Landing, SpongeBob sang next.

SpongeBob: _**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**Around the world**_

The band is back on the stage, performing while Bunnie sang.

Bunnie: _**Now I wanna see their faces**__**  
**__**Let us put up their lights**__**  
**__**Wanna take the people**__**  
**__**On brand new heights**__**  
**__**We'll go**_

Freedom Fighters: _**Rockin' alll around the world!**_

Ralph plays his sax very loudly.

Antoine: _**When you get a ringing**__**  
**__**Through the concert halls**__**  
**__**You can bring the magic**__**  
**__**While bringing down the wall**__**  
**__**'Cause you know**_

Freedom Fighters: _**Rockin' alll around the world!**_

As the gang sang on, Sonic smirks eagerly.

_**Now you don't have to worry**__**  
**__**I'm sure you'll agree**_

"Agreed!" The Warners cheers on wildly.

_**If you don't speak**__**  
**__**The same language as me**_

"As me!" The Warners exclaims some more to the song.

_**'Cause when we rock together**__**  
**__**We will really be**_

"1, 2, 3, 4, how do you do?" The Warners exclaims as everyone sang one.

All: _**One big family****!**_

A confused Ralph is at Toon Lagoon while singing.

Ralph: _**Rock and rulin'**__**  
**__**Around the world**_

We see Bunnie dressed lin a togh at the Lost Continent part.

Bunnie: _**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**The world around**_

Back in the Wizarding Word of Harry Potter, the Warners are held down by Antoine and Sally as the former sang on.

Warners: _**Rock and Rollin'**__**  
**__**Around the World**_

The gang is back on stage with everyone wearing funny hats.

_**Instrumental!**_

Rotor plays the horn while Ralph plays the sax continuously. SpongeBob shake the maracas, Sally plays the keyboard while Sonic is on the guitar.

Chorus: _**All around the world!**_

Antoine & Bunnie: _**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**Around the world**_

All: _**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**The world around**_

"Hey, everyone!" Sonic waves to the crowd eagerly.

_**Rock and rollin'**__**  
**__**Around the world**_

We now get to the big finish as everyone toss their weird hats into the air. The crowd cheers on as the Warners shouts out, "Rock and Roll; rock and roll," The cheering continues on.

* * *

As the cheering goes on, the torobts look on as Crow spoke up, "Nothing more cool than a romantic song...so who's up for one, right Gypsy?"

We see a robot named Gypsy between the two robots saying, "Oh my!" The two robots begin to sing.

Crow: _**Hello.**_

Tom: _**Hello.**_

Crow: _**Who's your lady friend?**_

Tom: _**Who's this girly girl by my side?**_

Crow: _**I've seen you with a guy or two**_

Both: _**Oh, oh, oh, we are surprised at you**_

Crow: _**Hello.**_

Tom: _**Hello.**_

Crow: (frowns) _**Stop your little game**_

Tom: _**Do you think my ways are to amend?**_

Crow: _**It isn't a girl that's all you're with at San Francisco**_

Both: _**Who, who, who's your lady friend?**_

"Hey, Tom; who is that lady I saw you with at San Francisco?" Crow ask Tom with a smirk.

"Oh, that ain't no lady...that was my repair lady!" Tom jokes as both robots laugh at the joke.

Crow: _**It isn't a girl that's all you're with at San Francisco**__**  
**__**Who, who, who's your lady**_

Tom: _**Who, who, who's my lady**_

Both: _**Who, who, who's your lady friend?**_

Once the song is over, the robots laughs as Gypsy remarks, "You guys, I don't get you."

"No one does, baby, we're like the wind." Tom jokes as Crow laughs some more.

* * *

Dwayne decides to do what R.J. suggested before and get a posse to round up those Muptoons. The animals glances as Stella ask Dwayne, "This is your posse?"

"Of course, this is the best idea that raccoon has ever had!" Dwayne exclaims eagerly and in determination. He will get the rest of the Muptoons for sure!

"Hey thanks." R.J. said with a smile while eating some popcorn.

"Why, with a team of agents, we will sweep this whole park and capture those Muptoons for sure! No more gum scraping for me. You aren't so dumb for animals after all."

"Well then, we're even. You aren't so smart for a big former exterminator guy."

"That's good, thanks." Dwayne said, unaware that R.J. has just made fun of him just now.

"Guy doesn't know when he's getting made fun of here." Verne mumbles to himself in amusement.

"Listen; better give your instructions to your men." R.J. suggests to Dwayne quickly before the guard gets the idea that he was being made fun of.

"Right, right," Dwayne said with a nod as he turns to the men in general. "Listen up, boys; your assignment is to capture those Muptoons!"

Dwayne's men give their salute though some of them look...confused. They are of course Gru's Minions Tim, Mark, Phil, Jerry, Stewart, Steve, and Dave whom the guard picked as they aren't doing anything right now.

"Give no pound, show no mercy!" Dwayne exclaims to the Minions eagerly. "Don't forget, you are all the finest, the Universal Studios Swat Team!"

The Minions chatter and laughs a bit stupidly. Tiger groans, "Good grief! Your people are starting to remind me of my people."

"You know, it's weird that these guys' employer's voice sounds similar to Hammy's." R.J. remarks in amusement. The others glance at him confused. "You know, if Hammy was foreign and had a deeper voice."

* * *

Cindy, Libby and Sheen watches as Jimmy is working on helping Carl with his current problem. By that, I mean the boy genius is putting a feminine wig on the geek boy's bucket head.

"Gotta say, Carl, that wig is a big improvement somewhat." Libby remarks in amusement to what Jimmy's doing to Carl.

Carl turned as he still had the bucket on his head, only with the wig and sunglasses on it.

Jimmy smiles while saying, "It gives you an exotic, almost eccentric quality."

Carl chuckles, "Ha ha, look at me, I'm in a 80s movie! But I still can't see a thing!"

The boy is about to go in the wrong direction, but Cindy stops him, saying, "Come on, this way."

"Right, sorry."

As Carl follows his pals, Sheen said, "The only thing that'd make this day funnier as if Mr. Monkey was here."

We now see the transition of going to the next scene with Sheen doing the monkey dance as he says, "Duah, duah, monkey, monkey, boing!"

* * *

Minnie's group is now riding the Shrek 4-D ride, Daisy is yelping in alarm as her friends whoop excitedly. Everyone is tumbling with the female duck falling over and back.

We can hear Donkey and such before the whole thing came to an end. Minnie cheers, "Yes! Yeah," Daisy, on the other hand, groans. She isn't having fun.

Once the ride is over, the gang came out as Baloo ask with a grin, "Hey girls, wasn't that the best ride we have been on?"

Daisy groans a bit, Clarabelle spoke up, "Oh, I enjoy it. Daisy, wasn't that the best ride?"

"No, unfortunately," Daisy groans a bit to her friends; She really doesn't want to go through that madness again.

"All right, I got a better one!" Baloo exclaims with a smile as he drags off Daisy, causing her to yelp in a panic.

"Oh, dear; Looks like Daisy isn't having fun." Minnie said in amusement by Daisy's freaking out and such.

"Don't I know it," Clarabelle said as she and Minnie follows Baloo and Daisy to whatever ride that the bear got next.

* * *

At a transport station, Mickey's group are waiting for a ride while they continue their search. Huey comments, "Betcha this is the way to another part of the part."

"Yeah, this will be fun!" Dewey remarks in agreement.

"Right, it's getting late though." Mickey said with a concerned nod. "The scum skimming contest is probably over by now."

"Awww, phooey; Why bother? One of my relatives cheats on that one every time." Donald remarks with a groan. Apparently, he's the only one in the group not interested in that contest at all.

Once the transport came to a stop, the nephews and Max got o. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were about to head on until they spot a group coming: made up of Dwayne and the Minions! Not good!

"Look, there they are!" Dwayne exclaims as he points to Mickey, Donald and Goofy eagerly. "Jerry, secure the exit!"

Jerry laughs madly as Goofy exclaims in horror, "Oh no! It's the guard and he got minions!" The heroes yelp as passengers came out of the transport and some came right in.

"Tim, initiate crowd control," Dwayne orders as he and the Minion push their way through the crowd in hopes to get to Mickey's group, "Onward, boys!"

Mickey, Donald and Goofy yelp and hid in the nick of time, getting away from Dwayne and his goons in time. The guard looks around in annoyance.

"Where are they? I don't see them anywhere!" Dwayne exclaims in annoyance. "They were here a second ago, I just know it! Dang! That mouse and his friends sure are slippery as raccoons."

RJ then came up as he spoke, "You called?"

"Not you; Argh!"

Dwayne and R.J. took their leave. Once they are gone, Mickey, Donald and Goofy came out of hiding, sighing in relief. That was a close one.

"That Dwayne guard must be getting desperate." Donald remarks in concern.

"I know, we just...wait, oh no!" Mickey gasps as he remembers something upon seeing the teleport moving out. "Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max! They're still on that thing!"

Sure enough, the remaining three saw the mentioned four in the monorail, peeking out as the nephews exclaim, "UNCLE DONALD!"

"Boys," Donald quacks in alarm, looking horrified as the teleport leaves the area.

"Oh gawrsh, this is bad." Goofy said to Mickey and Donald who nods in worry. The nephews and Max are gone, Pluto is still missing and they still can't find any sign of the Muptoons. This day has been turning back indeed!

Author's note  
Bad luck for Mickey, Donald and Goofy, as well as Dwayne, eh? In the next chapter, Spider-Man continues entertaining, Scooby-Doo and Pluto keep themselves busy in the kennel by singing with the songs, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle continues riding more rides, and while Mickey, Donald and Goofy are depressed, Rini and Chibi-Chibi appears and cheer them up with a familiar song.

R.J.: Also, Dwayne is losing his patience and is closing in fast.

Yakko: And we chased Betty Boop!

Wakko: Hello Nurse!

Me: Read, review and suggest.

Gypsy is from the same show as Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo of course.

The Minions of course came from _Despicable Me_. R.J.'s comment about their employer references the fact that Steve Carell plays both Hammy and Gru.

Carl's comment about being in a 80s movie reference to the one Family Guy episode with the FCC.

Mr. Monkey and the monkey dance both are from _Planet Sheen_.


	6. Chapter 5: Rini and Chibichibi's Help

Chapter 5: Rini and Chibichibi's Help

Spider-Man is entertaining the crowd as he is still trying to get money for his and Aunt May's lunch. The hero remarks, "Why, when I was a kid, I slept all day...then I became poet; I got to say, I got from bed to verse!" The audience of course just glances at him. "You know...poem; Verse?"

Of course, Spider-Man looks shock as he saw the crowd leaving, making him protest, "Wait, come back! I need a break here."

No good, the audience just left, making Spider-Man groans a bit. Aunt May watch the crowd leave, looking concerned as she ask her nephew, "Peter, you sure that you do this for a living?"

Spidey admit, "Well, to be fair, most of my jokes are purposely designed to annoy bad guys rather than entertain innocents; can't get any worse."

Suddenly, two familiar robots on a ferri ride appears at a table, Tom exclaims, "Hey, Spider-Butt, sorry we're late!"

"Yeah, if you got any bad jokes, do so now! Ha ha ha," Crow laughs much to Spider-Man's dismay.

"And I have to jinx myself." Spider-Man groaned as he slaps his face with his gloved hand; Great.

* * *

"Boy, this doesn't look like Nickelodeon Studios." Max said as he and the nephews goes near a familiar kennel, still looking for their friends or the relatives that they got separated from.

"Actually, I think Nickelodeon Studios has been torn down." Huey said in reminder.

"Come on, let's go." Dewey said as he, Max and his brothers left on to continue their searching.

"Weird, I think someone we know is around this area somewhere." Louie mumbles a bit to himself. The duck has no idea how right he is!

* * *

Scooby-Doo and Pluto are still locked in the kennel, waiting for someone to pick them up. But despite that, the dogs are having some fun, keeping themselves busy in the meantime!

"And now, live from the Universal Studios Pet Care Center...it's show time!" Scooby-Doo barks as he plays the sing. The dog himself then begins to sing a song.

Scooby-Doo: **_Well it will take an awful lot of clouds_**_**  
**_**_To rain on my parade_**

Pluto, along with other dogs in the kennel like Snoopy, Clifford, Fetch, Spike, and Hector, listen as their pal continues his performance.

_**Lapping lemonades**__**  
**__**Man, I got it made**_

Another dog named Dudley Puppy came to Scooby-Doo as he sings on.

_**I've got a brand new phone**__**  
**__**To call my own**__**  
**__**And all the bills to pay**__**  
**__**I'm so glad as hay**_

_**We're dogging it**_

Dogs: _**Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

We see some dogs singing while playing poker.

_**Now he don't mind if people**__**  
**__**Call him lazy**_

Percy: _**Woof! Woof!**_

Dogs: _**If he don't see no highway his way**__**  
**__**Now that's just lazy**_

Scooby-Doo: _**You know that we could just pass the day away**__**  
**__**Just barking up a tree**_

Pluto barks to his sleeping dog-friend Dinah Dachshund, waking her up as a result.

_**It's the life for me**__**  
**__**We're dogging it**_

Dogs: _**Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

A few dogs, including a dog named Charlie Barkin, was playing pool with a few others.

Dogs: _**Now when you look at that doggone man o' man**__**  
**__**You say she-bop-she-bop-she-bam-de-bam**__**  
**__**You got 'im in a-**_

The pool dogs broke as the song continues on.

Dogs: _**To hack them in their master plan**__**  
**__**My, my, my**_

As a ball fell downward in a hole on the pool table, Scooby-Doo kept on singing.

Scooby-Doo: _**I got a real cool meal with the lady luck**__**  
**__**I got the creeps and smiles with just a buck**__**  
**__**I've got the rhythm and I'm living it up**__**  
**__**Because I'm**_

All: _**Fine, fine, fine**_

Scooby-Doo: _**If you want to hear, let's make it clear**__**  
**__**I wish you all the best**_

_**Filled with happiness**__**  
**__**We're dogging it**_

Dogs: _**Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

The dogs playing cards sang as well.

_**He's doggin' it**__**  
**__**Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

Scooby-Doo: _**We're dogging it**_

The dogs pant a bit as the song is closer to ending.

Dogs: _**They've dogged it**_

Percy howls some more.

Scooby-Doo: _**And you know we could pass the day away**_

All: _**My, my, my**_

Once the song is over, the dogs howl some more. Scooby-Doo grins while saying, "Wow, this place isn't so bad at all? Hee hee hee," They grin as the howling continues onward. Dinah happily kiss Pluto once the song is over.

* * *

Genie and Eden continues looking around where they are, the blue magic man remark curiously, "I wonder where this leads." The two notice something, making Genie gasp. "Wow, Eden!"

The two went under the pipes, Genie exclaims eagerly, "Let's go this way, yeah!"

"Anything you say, Genie!" Eden exclaims as the two head off to wherever they are going to.

* * *

On the Simpsons Ride, the folks there ride on, having a great time. Meanwhile in the Men in Black: Alien Attack one, Minnie's group was in, going through a crazy time though Daisy is dizzy, still not enjoying herself.

"Whoa, whoa," Daisy exclaims with a groan.

"Wow, isn't this wonderful?" Minnie asks her friends with a squeal.

"You should talk! I am getting a bit sick!"

"Me too but I am still enjoying myself!" Clarabelle exclaims right to Daisy with a smile. The ride moves on, getting some of the group more dizzy than usual.

* * *

Mickey sighs in sadness as he, Donald and Goofy look at a familiar place where the King Kong ride used to be at. Goofy remarks, "Gawrsh, fellows; we aren't having a good time, are we?"

"Afraid not; all our friends are enjoying themselves and we've looked all over for them." Mickey said in sadness. "Now we lost Max and the boys too."

"Right, we are missing the whole Swamp Festival...Bug Fry and...oh quack." Donald groans while shaking his head. "This is a disappointment! To think, I have been dreaming about this day for years now!"

Just then, two girls came up to the trio, concerned for them. One of them had long pink hair, worn up in two pigtails, red eyes, and wore a blue school uniform with a white ribbon, and a locket on her uniforms ribbon. This was Rini Tsukino AKA Sailor Mini-Moon.

Now the other is a pink-red hair girl with heart buns and blue eyes. She wore a small white sailor fuku shirt with a pink bow, blue skirt, white socks, and white shoes. She was known as Chibi Chibi AKA Sailor Chibichibi.

"Gawrsh, I guess some folks got bigger dreams than ours." Mickey said with a sad sigh.

Just then Rini tap Mickey on the shoulder, getting his and the other two's attention as she ask, "And what is your dream?"

"Uh, beg your pardon?"

"Chibichib," Chibichibi said in concern.

"What is she asking?" Donald asks Rini a bit puzzled.

"She said we heard what you said, what is your dream?" Rini ask the trio curiously.

"Gosh, oh, it's nothing, just some small talk." Mickey said with a sigh as he turns away from Rini and Chibichibi. The first girl of course knows better. Something is wrong and she must find out what it is.

"But you all look so sad; How come?"

"Gawrsh, well, I suppose we should tell them." Goofy said to Mickey with a nod.

"Oh, all right. It's just that Donald, Goofy and I thought that our pals would like our home in the swamp...but they hated it." Mickey explains with a groan. "What a silly dream."

"Chibichibi," Chibichibi said with a frown.

"Come on, my parents said that you shouldn't give up on your dream, no matter what." Rini said to the Disney trio seriously.

"Awww, phooey, didn't they also taught ya not to speak to dream mice, ducks or dogs?" Donald asks Rini with a frown.

"Listen, there's a song you three should know...and it got quite a message for you all."

"You're going to sing us a song?" Goofy ask Rini. The girl nods. As the five walk down a road, she begins to sing.

Rini: _**Why are there so many songs about rainbows**__**  
**__**And what's on the other side?**_

"Wow, I don't believe this!" Mickey exclaims in surprise. There's something familiar about that road that Rini is singing.

_**Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,**__**  
**__**And rainbows have nothing to hide.**_

Rini looks at the trio, especially the frowning Donald, as she sang on.

_**So we've been told and some choose to believe it**__**  
**__**I know they're wrong, wait and see.**__**  
**__**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,**__**  
**__**The lovers, the dreamers and me.**_

The trio stops a bit, Goofy spoke up, "Gawrsh, you know, I remember that song."

"Yeah, Mickey sings it all the time." Donald said with a nod.

"Whoever wrote it must be a wise person indeed." Rini said to her new friends with a smile.

"Chibi," Chibichibi said happily in agreement.

"More like a swamper." Mickey said with a grin. That familiar song is cheering him, Donald and Goofy up a bit.

"Sing it with!" Rini exclaims to the Disney trio eagerly.

"Sure why not?"

Mickey laughs as he begins to sing with Donald and Goofy.

Mickey: _**Who said that every wish would be heard and answered**__**  
**__**When wished on the morning star?**__**  
**__**Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it,**__**  
**__**And look what it's done so far.**_

Donald: _**What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing**__**  
**__**And what do we think we might see?**__**  
**__**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,**__**  
**__**The lovers, the dreamers, and me.**_

The trio dance with Rini, smiling and having a good time.

Goofy: _**All of us under its spell,**_

Rini: _**We know that it's probably magic...**_

The four (with Chibichibi just saying 'chibi') sang on while heading off.

Four: _**Have you been half asleep? And have you heard voices?**__**  
**__**I've heard them calling my name.**_

Disney trio: _**Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?**__**  
**__**The voice might be one and the same**_

Four: _**I've heard it too many times to ignore it**__**  
**__**It's something that I'm s'posed to be...**__**  
**__**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,**__**  
**__**The lovers, the dreamers, and me.**_

"Wow." Mickey said with a smile. "The song does make us feel better."

"Yeah," Donald exclaims with a smile as the song came t an end.

Rini: _**The lovers, the dreamers, and me.**_

Four: _**Laa, da daa dee da daa daa,**__**  
**__**La laa la la laa dee daa doo...**_

"Yeah, you're right; we should stop moping around, find our pals and take them back to the Swamp Festival!" Mickey exclaims in determination.

"Right, we can't give up just yet." Goofy remarks in agreement.

"That's the spirit, guys!" Rini giggles as she pats Donald on the back. The song is enough to give the trio the determination to move on.

Just then, Mickey, Donald and Goofy yelp as they saw a familiar man who points to them while yelling, "There they are, get them!"

"Gah! Sorry, excuse us, we gotta run on out of here!" Goofy yelps as he, Mickey and Donald quickly make a run for it, rushing off from Rini and Chibichibi who watch them leave.

"Too bad they had to go." Rini said as the two girls look to the camera. "I was going to tell them that it ain't easy being green or some other color."

"Chibichibi," Chibichibi said as the two girls smile while giggling a bit.

* * *

R.J.'s group continues hanging with Dwayne, who is getting more frustrated and impateint by the moment. The guard is still no step closer to finding the Muptoons at all!

"We must find them, help us find the Puptoons!" Dwayne exclaims with a groan of frustration.

"It's Muptoons, Dwayne." Verne corrects Dwayne with a sigh. "If you want to catch them, say their names right."

"Right, also if you're going to catch them, best to keep your eyes opened for something very straaange and bizaaaare!" R.J. exclaims to Dwayne while chuckling to Tiger.

"Don't motion to me when you do that!" Tiger growls to R.J. in annoyance.

Just them, Mortimer came by, calling out to Dwayne, "Hey, excuse me!"

"Eyes opened." R.J. said to Dwayne who didn't notice anything weird about Mortimer at first.

"They are opened of course!" Dwayne snaps to R.J. in annoyance.

"Any chance you can tell me where a handsome mouse like me can find T-shirts with cool Universal Studios characters on them?" Mortimer ask Dwayne who roll his eyes and point to a street.

"You can find them down that street there right on the right."

"Thanks, buddy; Ha cha cha!"

Mortimer took his leave, making the others look at him. Stella chuckles, "Don't look now, dude, but you just missed him."

"What, what," Dwayne ask in shock and realization. "Gah, I should've known! That was Muptoon!"

"Right on that one, slow but right." R.J. said with a slight chuckle.

"And here I thought he couldn't be more clueless." Verne mumbles to himself about Dwayne.

* * *

"All right, fatso, enough is enough!" Daisy exclaims angrily to Baloo. She has gone on a lot of thrill rides lately and the duck and her friends are no more closer to the Hollywood Theater. "One more thing: NO MORE THRILL RIDES!"

"Wow, someone's upset." Clarabelle remarks as she and Minnie watch Daisy looking angry at Baloo.

"But, come on, we haven't been to 'Revenge the Mummy The Ride' or that Disaster one or..." Baloo begins to protest but Daisy isn't about to let him finish at all.

"No, no, no, you don't get it!" Daisy exclaims furiously to Baloo. "We are going straight to that Hollywood Theater or else!"

"I'm going to regret asking this but or else what?"

"This!"

Daisy went to a pole and kick it down then come back, the bear yelps in alarm as the lamp post broke, falling to the ground.

"That's or else." Minnie said to Baloo in concern. "And she's serious."

"Oh, or else that. Why didn't you say so before?" Baloo ask Daisy nervously. "Come on, I will take you ladies there, yeah."

Baloo lead the group as Clarabelle said with a smile, "Good, things oughta turn out well."

* * *

In another area, Betty Boop is having a picture with a family and their kids. Once they leave, a familiar trio of Warners appears behind herself...and guess which brothers are ogling over the black and white cartoon right now?

"Hellooooo, Boop!" The Warner Brothers exclaim, making Betty Boop gasp in alarm upon seeing them.

Yakko slyly ask Betty, "How would an old-time cartoon lady like you like to get together with an old-time cartoon animal like us?"

Betty Boop then runs off.

"Hey, where are you going, beautiful?" Wakko ask Betty eagerly.

"After her," Wakko orders; the two chased after her while Dot groans.

Dot sighs to the camera, "Brothers, what can you do?" She then starts following after her brothers. "Guys, come back here; Leave Miss Boop alone."

* * *

Dwayne's group shout to his men as they kept searching the park some more, already the Swat Team has gotten Mortimer, now to find more.

"Forward men, march!" Dwayne orders the Minions who follow him. "Now keep an eye out for what could be suspicious! Dave, Dave! Keep an eye on that side; the right way!"

Dave mumbles a few things as he and his pals look up and down. Dwayne groans, "Come on, boys! They aren't in the ground or in the sky! They are all around in here! You are top men, come on! Act like them!"

The kids smiles at the Minions who smile stupidly much to Dwayne's notice. They are supposed to be working! Just then three figures in trench coats and with beards tap him on the shoulder, the tall mumbles while pointing to the right, "Excuse me, I think we saw a mouse, a duck and a dog go that way."

"Yeah, that way," Another one of the figures mumbles in agreement. The kids point in the same direction as well.

"What are you guys doing? Come on!" Dwayne snaps to the Minions as they rush off to the direction that the three trench coat figures are pointing at.

But as Dwayne's group leaves, none of them saw the figures removing their coats and bears, revealing themselves to be Mickey, Donald and Goofy. The mouse said, "That's a close one. Now we got to find out our pals and get back to the swamp. First, we need to find Spider-Man."

With that, Mickey's group rush off, hopefully to find Peter and the others before Dwayne does.

Author's note  
Another close one but the Muptoons' luck may not last forever. In the next chapter, the trio finds Spider-Man and helps him in his act, Genie and Eden does a musical number and the gang arrives at the Fear Factor Live show. Read, review and suggest.

Clifford is the huge red dog with his own book series along with TV series. Fetch is the talking dog of Loud Kiddington. Spike is a MGM canine who appears in the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Hector is the _Looney Tunes_ dog who always protects Tweety from Sylvester. Dudley Puppy is the super hero of _T.U.F.F. Puppy_, Percy is Governor Radcliffe's former dog from the Pocahontas movies and Dinah Dacshund is one of Pluto's girlfriend.

Rini Tsukino is the daughter of Serena and Darien with Chibichibi, the little red girl, both appeared in the Sailor Moon series.

We all know who Betty Boop is by now, right?


	7. Chapter 6: Heading to a Show

Chapter 6: Heading to a Show

Spider-Man is dying out there, so to speak. The superhero isn't doing well especially with his joke. The hero told one of them, "'How soon can you get that film developed?' he said." A family watches him. "And I said to him, 'Someday your prints with come." Get it, prints? Film" Yeah...okay, that's a Disney joke but still, Oswald is a Disney character, right?"

"No, that's what I call a miserable joke!" Crow remarks to Spider-Man as he and Tom laughs at him, much to the hero's concern.

"Please, guys, come on! There's no reason to make a fool out of me."

"That's true; you don't need us for that." Tom laughs as Crow laughs madly, much to Spider-Man's disbelief. This is getting ridiculous.

"Oh, you two think you're so funny?!" Spider-Man demands to the robots in frustration.

"Well, we do know this. You aren't so funny!" Crow remarks as he laughs some more.

"Oh, perhaps we should've stayed with Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Maybe then, at least they can give us some help."

"Hey Pete, need some help?" A familiar voice spoke up to Spider-Man. The hero gasps as he saw who was talking to him: Mickey! And Donald and Goofy are with him!

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" Spider-Man laughs as he hugs his mentioned friends. "You're here!"

"Hyuk, yeah, we're here!" Goofy chuckles to Spider-Man with a smile.

"It's good to see you both! And oh yeah, I really need some help! I don't think I brought the right material with me today."

"Aww, phooey; you know what you're problem is?" Donald asks Spider-Man in disbelief. "You need to play to the right audience!"

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asks Donald, not sure what the duck is referring to.

"Well, look, isn't that your old Avenger buddies along with the X-Men and Fantastic Four, some of them are Muptoons too, over there?" Mickey asks with a smile as he points to the ferri. Spider-Man look surprised upon hearing this. Could it be? "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Amazing Spider-Man!"

The Disney trio and Spider-Man dance as the Avengers, along with some of the X-Men and the Fantastic Four watch this scene, clapping and enjoying this performance of their fellow hero.

"Hey, hey, folks, hello," Spider-Man exclaims as he spoke to the audience, which is f course the Avengers. "What a great audience! Hey, you hear about a superhero who goes into journalism? He is now a super reporter!"

The Avengers laugh at the joke while clapping. Crow roll his eyes while looking unimpressed. That Spider-Man just got lucky!

"Crow, you think we are the wrong generation for this kind of comedy?" Tom asks Crow curiously.

"Nah, just the wrong species," Crow remarks as he and Tom chuckles a bit.

The superheroes pass out money to Aunt May who smiles while saying to her nephew, "What did I tell you, Peter? They love you, doesn't matter if you're not funny or you only use jokes to annoy your enemies!"

* * *

"Easy there," Genie said as he and Eden continues exploring the new area that they're in. "You all right, Eden."

"Sure am." Eden said with a sigh.

"Here we are..." Genie said as he glances at the pipes to see where he himself and Eden are at. Soon the blue man saw something that made him look amazed. "Whoa, check this out!"

The two genies find themselves in a place where the folks are doing their laundry. Of course, they are in the Universal Studios' laundry area but Genie is too excited to realize this.

"We found the Laundry Land of Universal Studios!" Genie exclaims excitedly.

"Uh, I think this is just a laundry area." Eden points out to Genie in concern.

"Oh, it's a dream come true!"

"Oh, very well. Song cue!"

As a new song begins it, the folks do their laundry while Genie and Eden are in a laundry basket. The blue man sings first.

Genie: _**Love in the laundromat**__**  
**__**Who would have thought of that**__**  
**__**Tumblin' together in some fancy machine**_

Genie and Eden now pass through the hanging shirts.

Eden: _**I can't deny it, but**__**  
**__**Love at first cycle**__**  
**__**Tossing and turning around, if ya know what I mean**_

Now we see the two lovebirds in a line that send the clothes right upward.

Genie: _**Love in a laundry**__**  
**__**Once more with feeling**__**  
**__**Soon we'll be feeling**__**  
**__**Feeling like new**_

As we see the magical creatures hanging literally at the clothesline, Genie spoke up, "Well, we're together at least."

"Awww, you said the sweetest things." Eden giggles to Genie.

_**I can't deny it, but**__**  
**__**Love at first cycle**__**  
**__**Tossing and turning around, here with you**_

"Genie..." Eden said to Genie with a smile.

"Eden." Genie said with a smile. We see the two lovers inside a bag as a man named Groundskeeper Willie grabbing the bag, preparing to open the one with them inside.

_**Tossing and turning around, here with you**_

Once the song is over, Groundskeeper Willie shook the clothes down a chute, causing the two genies to scream as they fell down it as well, hitting the bottom.

"Wow, what a treat!" Genie laughs as he and Eden stood up in the bottom of chute area.

"Yeah, I know." Eden said in agreement.

"But I think it's time we go and find Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

"Right, let's go."

"Ugh, I can only wish we have time to get ourselves steamed ironed." Genie groans, feeling a bit disappointed for him and Eden not being steamed ironed.

"Yeah, same here; It would be great to do so." Eden admits to Genie with a shrug. "But let's save some fun for another day, okay?"

"Good idea."

The two left onward to find Mickey's group, leaving the wonders of the laundry place behind themselves.

* * *

Mickey's group, Peter (in his normal wear) and Aunt May included, walks around the area, the superhero grins at the food they got with the money that Spider-Man has earned.

"It's great that you guys show up and help me with my act." Peter said to Mickey, Donald and Goofy gratefully.

"Right, we would be in trouble without you." Aunt May said in agreement, also appreciating what Mickey, Donald and Goofy has done for her and Peter.

"Right."

"Gosh, anything for a friend of ours," Goofy chuckles a bit, "Happy to assist."

"I just wish that we knew where the rest of the gang is at." Mickey said in concern. He has found Peter and Aunt May but no sign of the others yet.

"Oh, I betcha that the others are behaving themselves," Peter assures Mickey with a chuckle.

"Right, sure." Aunt May said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Peter's guess.

"Knowing that pahlookas, they are causing more trouble already," Donald remarks with a groan of annoyance.

* * *

Baloo's group contnues heading their way to the Hollywood Theater when Baloo spots something: the Fear Factor Live Show! The bear exclaim, "All right, what do we have here?"

"Look, there it is!" Minnie exclaims as she, Daisy and Clarabelle spots their destination: the Hollywood Theater.

"Right, the Fear Factor Live Show!"

"No, no way, Baloo, we're going to the Hollywood Theater!" Daisy snaps to Baloo while frowning. She has enough thrill stuff and madness for one way. "I want to see some stars and see them I will!"

Baloo pauses then grins as he said, "You know, I believe that I know a shortcut."

"What, really," Clarabelle ask puzzled as Baloo eagerly drags Daisy with him, obviously planning on getting his butt over to the Fear Factor Live Show.

"Yeah, come on!"

"Wait, hang on!" Daisy protests but yelps as Baloo drags her away to the show, with Minnie and Clarabelle following them.

"Oh, here we go again." Minnie said with a shrug. Well, may as well as some more fun, right?

* * *

"HELLO NURSE," The Warners exclaims as they continue chasing Betty Boop who is running from them like mad. Dot continued following her brothers, although she looked exhausted.

Dot, panting, groans, "Slow down, guys; honestly, you two can be embarrassing siblings at times like this."

During this time, Mickey's group arrives at where Minnie's group was going to before. The mouse spoke up, "All right, the Hollywood Theater is the first place to check out. Knowing the girls, they are heading that way."

"Oh, guys, look!" Spider-Man exclaims as he spots the Warners chasing Betty Boop right to the Fear Factor Live Show. "Isn't that the Warners?" Mickey turns and yelps as he saw what's going on.

Mickey groans, "Oh, I just knew there would be trouble with the Warners today." The mouse turn to the others, exclaiming, "Come on!"

"Come on, let's go!" Donald exclaims as the group rush after the Warners, the brothers are still chasing Betty Boop like crazy.

"COME BACK, BETTY, COME BACK, BETTY BOOP!" The Warner Brothers exclaims eagerly to Betty Boop.

"Oh brother, come back, you two!" Dot exclaims as she and her brothers pass the time sheet board.

During this time, the band and SpongeBob, finishing their 'world tour', arrives in the same area, the sponge points to the show while saying, "Hey, guys! I think I saw a mouse, a dog and a duck going to the Fear Factor Live Show! Not sure if it's Mickey, Goofy and/or Donald though."

"Geez, sugah, besides Minnie and/or Daisy, how many mice or ducks does yew see around here?" Bunnie ask her friends with a smile.

"Que, probably our friends, no," Antoine ask with a nod. It must be their pals whom they left behind.

"Hope so, I miss their Disney presence already." Rotor said. The group laughs a little as they head into the show, most likely to run into their same pals.

* * *

The show is beginning as the crowd watch the announcer who spoke up, "All right, folks, before we can begin the Fear Factory Live show, we need some volunteers from our audience; Folks who are willing to be extras and go through madness," Hands raises up, "Let's see...for an example, we need three girls who can play noble yet sometimes meek peasant women; anyone with that description here today?"

Minnie's group is in the crowd, watching. No way are they volunteering. Suddenly, Baloo pushes him, making Daisy ask him in annoyance, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Stop pushing us!" Minnie protests to Baloo who push the trio right onto stage.

"All right, there they are! Yes, you three are perfect!" The announcer announces. Baloo backs away, much to the chagrin of the three females. That bear has tricked them into this.

"Perfect? For what," Clarabelle ask the announcer, wondering what he's talking about.

"Perfect for our show, of course!"

"Wait, your show?" Minnie gasps in shock. Daisy and Clarabelle gasp with her, not believing what they're hearing.

"We're going to be in this show?" Daisy asks the announcer excitedly.

"Correct, now if you go down there and get a costume, we will begin shortly." The announcer said, pointing to the back much to the girls' excitement. They're going to be in a show.

"How lovely; shouldn't we have a deal, right?"

The Warner Brothers continues chasing Betty Boop at the top of the audience seating, the two exclaims, "BETTY BOOP! BETTY BOOP, BETTY BOOP! BETTY BOOP!"

Dot continues chasing her brothers but groans a bit before she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Rotor came up to her and picks the girl up, chuckling. She has enough fun for one day.

"Okay, now we're looking for three leading men people. Any volunteers for these roles; we're looking for someone who is a real Tom Selek." The announcer said to the audience as hands were raised some more.

During this time, Mickey, Donald and Goofy look around for any sign of their place. The dog spots the Warner Brothers as he exclaims, "Hyuk, there they are! It's Yakko and Wakko; Hey fellows, hello!"

"Goofy, quiet down," Donald quacks to Goofy in annoyance as he waves to the dog to stop what he himself is doing.

"Right," Mickey exclaims in alarm as he waves to Goofy too. "You're going to..."

"Ah, you three, thanks for volunteering!" The announcer exclaims as he spot Mickey, Donald and Goofy as if the trio are volunteering to be in the show itself. "You are perfect."

"Wait, what?!" Donald quacks in alarm as he, Mickey and Goofy are grabbed and pulled onto the stage. Great, now they are part of the show too. What a world!

Peter and Aunt May watch what their pals are getting themselves into.

* * *

In yet another area, Genie and Eden are flying near a ladder; the blue man looks around as he gasps, "Wow! Hey, Eden; is this great or what? Look at what we found!"

"What? What did we found?" Eden asks Genie while blinking her eyes at what her boyfriend is saying.

"We're in a sewer!"

"Ugh, let me guess: a sewer from _Shrek the Third_, right?"

"No, I think that's in Hollywood." Genie corrects Eden with a sigh. "Nothing can beat the magic of Universal."

The two genies fly upward, wondering where they will end up at next.

Author's note  
Whoa, Mickey, Minnie and their pals are now part of the Fear Factor Live show! What will happen? In the next chapter, it's time for the show but will our heroes make it through in one piece? And what happens once Dwayne catch up to them? Read, review and suggest.

The Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men are Marvel heroes, probably part of the Islands of Adventure.


	8. Chapter 7: Fear Factor Live

Author's note  
There is now 3 chapters left and this fanmake will soon be done. All right, time to continue! I should tell ya, folks, that I don't have any knowledge of Fear Factory or the stunt show at Universal Studios so I am winging it here.

Chapter 7: Fear Factor Live

The two Warners continue their pursuit of Betty, Yakko exclaims, "Aw, come on, Betty! May we call you Betty? Anyway, quit playin' hardball!"

"Yeah, we won't bite…hard at least." Wakko calls out. Then the two discover that Betty has finally lost them.

"Wow, she's one speedy and elusive gal, I'll give her that."

"Maybe we should stop chasing girls."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yakko commented. Then he notices something, "Oh the show's about to start, better find some open seats and fast."

Then the two Warners go and try to find some good seats. During this time, Tails's familiar group has arrived as Hammy said to his pals, "Hey do you what's weird; we haven't met up with our DreamWorks pals yet."

Heather shrugs while answering, "Don't worry, Hammy, we'll meet them, eventually."

"Incidentally, I envy them." Ozzie remarks with a sigh. "They all got sequels to their films while DreamWorks hasn't considered a sequel for ours yet."

"Well I hope they think about it, dad."

"Me too," Hammy said in agreement.

Tails notices that the show's starting, saying, "Oh, the show's starting."

The show soon begins as the announcer said, "All right, folks, we got our casting so sit back and enjoying Fear Factor Live!"

The audience applauds as a man readies the clapper, saying, "All right, Scene 1, Take 1. Mark!"

The thing slams down as the man leaves. We see a man swinging knives in a ninja costume. Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle, meanwhile, are in their own peasant costumes as they play gasp.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Minnie exclaims in worry as she looks at more men holding knives. "Who will save us?"

"I thought this was Fear Factor, not Indiana Jones." Daisy mumbles. "Then again, who would save us from being stabbed to death here?"

"No worries, girls, we will save ya!" Mickey, as he and his pals are in superhero outfits, appears. Turning to the camera, the mouse adds, "Wow, this is tougher than scum skimming."

"And complicated, does the author not know how this work?" Goofy ask his pals who shrugs in a 'you got me' kinda way.

The knives men prepares themselves as the boys look at what they're holding, a gun. Donald spoke to the audience, "Relax, folks. This is a prop gun, make believe. Trust us on this one."

Goofy quickly shot the lead 'villain' who fell to the ground, tumbling downward, wiggling his leg before collapsing. Clarabelle blinks while saying, "Wow, and I thought Daisy over-act."

"Hey!" Daisy snaps to Clarabelle in annoyance by the remark.

In the crowd, Tails's group ate some ice cream while watching the show. The fox looks surprised while asking, "Hey, don't those three ladies on stage look familiar?"

"You think so?" Hammy ask Tails curiously.

"What; don't all mice, cows and ducks look familiar?" Nermal jokes a bit while eating his ice cream.

"As usual, you think weirdly." Heather comment while watching the show some more.

The girls struggle as some guys grab her, Minnie protest, "Wait, let go of us! Watch the dresses!"

The three girls scream as they are thrown into a trunk of a car. Daisy screams, "I thought they use stunt folks for this!"

"Not on reality shows!" Clarabelle explains to Daisy, much to her chagrin. Now she tells her!

Goofy turns to the audience as he said, "Gawrsh, we like to go on a record as to say that we oppose to using violence for the purposes of conflict resolution. Of course..."

Just then the truck started up, the boys fire at it as the girls struggle, crying out, "HELP, AHHH! HELP US!"

"Gah, oh no," Mickey exclaims in alarm as he saw the truck going around the building now.

"Mickey!" Minnie calls out from the trunk of the truck frantically.

"They're taking Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle around the block for a spin!"

"Awww, phooey; how is that scary?" Donald mumbles as the truck heads back to the trio, probably for the next part of the scene.

"Donald, help!" Daisy calls out. Suddenly the van is hit by special effects; the bottom explodes as it sent the whole thing with the girls tumbling. "WHOA!"

The van now fell on its back as it set itself on fire. As the girls groan a bit, the workers rush over to put the fire out with the usual fire extinguishers. The girls got out, coughing as Daisy groans, "Back off, we need air!"

"Wow; that was scary!" Clarabelle chuckles a bit.

"Wow, that answers your question." Goofy remarks to Donald as the fire is put out, the girls, looking a little blackened, cough while coming out of the wreckage, safe and sound.

"All right, that does it!" Aunt May snaps in annoyance as she turns to Peter. "Peter, show business is definitely out for you because of this madness!"

"Aunt May, they're starting a new scene now!" Peter exclaims as he point to the next scene starting right now, much to Aunt May's shock.

"Oh, that's even worst!"

Sure enough, we see a guy with a gun firing at the trio who dodges the bullets. Mickey groans, "Hoo boy, I don't believe in violence...or this kind of fear."

"I think shooting folks is the fear!" Goofy exclaims as he fires the prop pistol behind himself, firing at the man who fell downward, "Gawrsh! You okay," The man roses his flag up, waving and nodding to show Goofy that he's okay, "Oh, good!"

Suddenly a big fake plane is coming, making Donald gasp, "What the quack?"

As the plane starts to take off, three men fires at the trio while in a jeep. Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle are in the prop plane, firing at the vehicle; the jeep came to a stop as all three stunt men were hit, falling to the ground.

"Yes, all right!" Daisy cheers wildly for her victory.

"Gosh, you guys okay?" Minnie asks the three stunt men, hoping that they weren't hurt by the action and fear. The three got up and waves to her. "Okay, that's good!"

The Freedom Fighters, with Dot joining them, watch on, looking surprised at Mickey and his pals in action. Antoine exclaims, "Sacre beau! How did our friends get on this show?

"Eh, must be their luck and intelligence." Dot remarks with a shrug.

"Yeah; we didn't have either one." SpongeBob jokes a bit.

The gang laughed together before Dot noticed something and groaned, "Oh, great! We're turning into Tom and Crow."

In the show, the plane turns to the gang, much to worry as Mickey shouts out, "Minnie, how are we going to explain this madness to King Kong and the Tooname Street gang?"

"Aww, phooey; King Kong is a Universal Studios attraction one time, I betcha he would understand." Donald snaps to Mickey.

Suddenly the trio felt some tapping, turning to see a huge Pete like monster growling at them. Goofy gasps in horror, "Gawrsh! It's Julius!"

"What is he doing in Universal Studios?!"

"I guess he must be looking for some work!" Mickey yelps as Julius prepares to attack the trio. This doesn't look good!

"Hey, stay away from my mouse!" Minnie snaps as she open fire on Julius, causing a building prop to explode in the progress.

As this madness, a sewer lid opens up as two genies pop out, looking around at the action. Of course, Genie shrugs while saying, "Nah, nothing interesting up here. Let's go back to the laundry."

"Right," Eden said as the two goes back down the ladder, closing the sewer while leaving.

Mickey frowns as he prepares to fight Julius as his pal watch on. The mouse snaps, "Well, I may not enjoy violence but as I have fought you before big fella, I will make an exception!"

Mickey throws a fist at Julius but the monster dodges madly while smirking at his opponent. Goofy gasps, "Gawrsh!"

"Oh great, looks like this time, our fear has come true: we're going to get pounded!" Donald yelps in alarm as Julius prepares to attack the Disney guys. This could be the end of them.

But then the girls appear, having left the plane as Daisy remarks, "Donald, my good duck-friend. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"Huh?"

"Move aside, boys." Minnie said with a smile. The Disney boys look confused though Julius looks happy and love struck to the female mouse that he once chased before.

That is until the girls all yell at once, "HIYAH!" They hit Julius so hard that the big guy yelps as he fell down to the ground, down and out.

"Ha! Luckily I took some lessons!" Clarabelle said with a smile of victory.

"Wow, thanks, Minnie, girls." Mickey said with a smile. The couples smile as they kiss each other while the crowd cheers for the performance. How could this get any better?

Of course, near a huge container, Yakko observes as he comments, "Uh oh, I think we should help Mick out on this one."

The two nodded to each other. The crowd, along with Betty Boop, Doc Emmet Brown (from Back to the Future), Dora the Explorer, Diego, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Alex, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Po Panda, Popeye the Sailor Man, Olive Oyl, Woody and Winnie Woodpecker, Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa), Bullwinkle, Lucy, Ricky Ricardo, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Fievel Mousekewitz, The Cat in the Hat, the Grinch, Beetlejuice, Bessie Higgenbottom (Mighty B), Dudley Do-Right, Things 1 & 2, EB and the Pink Berets (from Hop), and the Lorax, cheers on while Sonic calls out, "Yeah, go you two!"

The Warner Brothers push the huge container down like mad. This causes an explosion that send a trail of fire throughout the area, making the couple gasps. This doesn't look...especially since the fire is heading to a part of the set with dynamite!

"Let's get out of here!" The couples scream as they saw the dynamite and ran off with part of that set being on fire. It explodes like mad, sending the mice, ducks, dog and cow running forward some more in alarm.

Just when it looks like our heroes are out of the fire, they end up in the oven as a familiar guard, who was waiting for them, grabs the six all, exclaiming, "Gotcha!"

"Not you again," Donald exclaims in alarm as he and his friends struggle in Dwayne's hold.

"Yes, victory is mine; Ha ha ha!"

The crowd, not aware that what's happening isn't part of the show, cheer on as the couples struggle, Daisy groans, "Aw phooey."

Not good, now the Muptoons are caught.

Author's note  
Hoo boy, the gang are finally caught by Dwayne, now they're in trouble...or are they? In the next chapter, we finally meet Oswald. Read, review and suggest.

Yep, Shrek, the Madagascar gang and Po have received sequels to their films, but so far, the Over the Hedge gang hasn't. And a reviewer of mine is really hoping DreamWorks will consider one.

Julius is the monstrous Pete lookalike from the Mickey Mouse short _Runaway Brain_.

The ones in the crowd with Betty Boop do make character appearances at the Universal parks or at least, someone think that some of them do, but some of the characters no longer do.


	9. Chapter 8: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

Author's note  
2 more chapters to go and this story will be done. This is getting great, folks.

Chapter 8: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

It took a while but Dwayne finally rounded up all the Muptoons together in one place. The guard nods as he said, "All right; there's the superhero and the cute annoying kitten. Did we have all of them?"

"You do know that Peter paid to get in, right?" Donald asks Dwayne in annoyance though the guard only ignored him.

"Aww, geez, it doesn't matter, they are all here." Mickey said with a smile. "And it's good to see all of you guys!"

"Yeah," The Muptoons said in agreement, happy to be reunited as well, so to speak.

"Yeah, I agree." Peter said with a nod of his own, "Though I wish that Dwayne wasn't so rough on my Aunt May."

As Dwayne got his walkie talkie out to inform his boss, Minnie giggles, "It's great to see you, Mickey. We missed you."

"Yeah, good to be back together, no thanks to R.J.!" Heather scowls while glaring at R.J. in annoyance.

"What? Is it my fault that Dwayne got wise suddenly and chained us up to keep us from tricking him further?" R.J. asks Heather innocently.

"Yes." Verne snaps to R.J. in annoyance.

"Yeah, listen, if all hurry, we can hurry back in time for the Bug Fry." Goofy said eagerly. Everyone is cheer so it's time to get going.

"Not so fast, that's what you think!" Dwayne snaps to the Muptoons sternly. "I am giving you to our boss Oswald!"

"What?" The Muptoons gasp in alarm and worry. Not good, they are in trouble.

"Wait, hang on, Dwayne!" Donald protests to Dwayne in alarm. "This wasn't Mickey, Goofy and mine idea to break in in the first place!"

Pluto, who has been released from the pound along with Scooby-Doo, barked. Dwayne ignores Donald as he speaks into his walkie talkie, "Hey, Mr. Rabbit? Dwayne here," The man pause a bit, then frowns. "Don't call me that, sir. It's annoying! Listen, I have personally captured the entire naughty, insidious, and evil Disney Gang."

"'Naughty', 'evil'," Penny ask Dwayne in disbelief.

"Getting a bit Don Knotts, are we big fellow?" Lou asks Dwayne in agreeing with his wife.

"Right, we ain't any of those mean things, Dwayne!" Mickey insists to Dwayne in concern. "We were only..."

"Do no interrupt!" Dwayne snaps to Mickey in annoyance. "I'm talking to Oswald here!"

"Wait, let me talk with Oswald! He and I go way back!"

"Wait, hang on, you mean you really know Oswald the lucky Rabbit?" Peter asks Mickey in surprise and amazement.

"Wait, so..." Seeno begins to say in realization, remembering the connection between Mickey and Oswald that the Disney character knew about the whole time.

"Well, of course, remember? We are half brothers of course!" Mickey laughs to his friends, some of them look amazed. They either don't know that Oswald is their friend's half brother or just remembered this information.

"Wow, who knew?" Peter asks with a grin on his face.

"Right, Oswald was Walt's first creation and I am kinda based on him. Listen, Dwayne. Allow me to talk to Oswald, hand me the phone."

"No, this is a walkie talkie and no you aren't getting it!" Dwayne snaps to Mickey in annoyance. Just then a voice spoke on his walkie talkie, causing the guard to respond sheepishly, "Oh, excuse me, sorry, sir. I was talking to someone named Mickey Mouse who claims to be your half-brother; Yeah and..."

Suddenly Dwayne heard the voice on the other end responding, making him look shocked as he heard what Oswald said. The guard asks in shock, "Wait, are you sure? But..." Dwayne gulps a bit nervously, looks like he's in trouble. "Oh yes, I will put him on the phone, sir. Yes, of course."

Dwayne lowers his walkie talkie as Mickey takes it. The mouse chuckles, "Thanks," The mouse speaks into the walkie talkie, "Hey, Oswald! Yeah, good to hear from you again! Yes, it's your half-brother Mickey Mouse and I believe there's been a little mix-up here."

"Ugh, I can't believe it."

"Really? Great!We will be right there!"

"Terrific, I am going to get it now." Dwayne said in worry. Looks like he has messed up and is going to be scraping gum off benches after all, "Well at least things can't get any worse."

Just then he heard giggling before he turned and saw three familiar girls pointing their dad's freeze-ray at him.

"Freeze-ray," Agnes giggles a bit.

"No, no! No, no!" Dwayne screams in alarm. Then he yelped as the three girls zapped him, resulting his whole body (except his head and arms) to be trapped in a huge block of ice. "I was wrong, it's worse!"

* * *

In a hallway, Mickey led the group to Oswald's office, the mouse smiles while saying, "All right, gang, try to stay together."

"Yep, his office is right down there." Goofy said with a chuckle as he motions to a door nearby. "Pretty soon, we will introduce those who haven't met Oswald yet to the big rabbit himself."

"Wait, Mickey! I can't see your half brother like this!" Minnie exclaims as she, Daisy and Clarabelle looks at their outfits in embarrassment.

"Right, not the right outfits! Quit, Clarabelle, the bags!" Daisy exclaims to Clarabelle as the cow nods to get the bags to find the right attire for Oswald.

"Okay, here we are." Donald quacks as he knocks on the door. "Hello? Oswald?"

"You in there, Oswald," Goofy calls into the room.

"Mickey, guys? Is that you? Heh, come on in!" A voice spoke up as Mickey opens the door, coming into the office to see a smiling figure waiting behind his desk. It is a black and white rabbit with blue shorts and black eyes. His name is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit AKA Mickey's half-brother. With Oswald are Ortensia, his wife, and his bunny children.

"Uncle Mickey!" The bunny children giggle as they pounce to Mickey who does his best not to fall over from this happening.

"Whoa, good to see you all here," Mickey remarks to her nephews and nieces in amusement. "Gosh, Oswald, I still can't believe that despite the fact that you're back with us, you're now in charge of this place."

"I may always be Disney, but I'm still half Universal; good to see all the Muptoons here at Universal Studios!" Oswald exclaims to Mickey's group with a smile.

"Even though we got reports of you breaking in without paying and causing a bit of chaos," Ortensia said with a shrug

"In our offense, you two, it wasn't our idea to begin with." Donald remarks in concern, referring to himself, Mickey and Goofy. "We only came here to look around before going back to our swamp festival...of course, our pals got other ideas and..."

"Yes, I can see that now, so does Oswald for that matter."

"Anyway, welcome, everyone!" Oswald exclaims to his half-brother and his pals with a smile.

"Thanks, Oswald; I like you to meet the gang." Mickey said as he motions to his pals. As he spoke the names, each character waves to Oswald, Ortensia and the bunny children. "Of course, you know Donald, Goofy, Clarabelle, Pluto, as well as the Censor Monkeys and maybe the Over the Hedge gang. Here's Spider-Man who has an attraction here, Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbit. Then there's Nermal, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Genie, and you know Donald's nephews along with Max and..."

"Wait, where's Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle?" Oswald ask as he notices that the Disney girls aren't around for some reason.

"Weren't they with you?" Ortensia ask Mickey curiously.

Suddenly the girls in question appear in fabulous dresses, entering dramatically. Oswald smiles in surprise as his eyes widened a bit. Donald however groans, "Great, Daisy always love to do this."

"Hiya everyone," Clarabelle said with a giggle, "Especially you, Mr. Oswald and Miss Ortensia; An honor to meet you again."

"Yeah, hope you don't mind us dressing like this." Minnie giggles a bit.

"Oh, we don't mind, Minnie." Ortensia said with a chuckle. "Welcome to Universal Studios."

"How did they do that?" Baloo ask his pals in amazement yet puzzlement.

"Oh, I give them some tips, give or take." Heather said with a slight of a smile.

"Cool!" Tne porcupine triplets exclaims eagerly.

"Oh, you know the girls, if there's only one thing that they love; it's how to make an entrance." Peter remarks to his friends in amusement.

"Yeah," The Muptoons said in agreement.

"Wow, awesome!" Max exclaims, referring to the moments that the gang has at Universal Studios.

"Same here," Huey said with a laugh. "We had a wonderful time here at Universal Studios. It's a dream come true!"

"Right, we definitely enjoy the rides, the scenery and..." Louie begins to say, getting all too excited.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, don't spoil too much, bro." Dewey insists to Louie with a chuckle, not wanting his brother to give away too much here.

Oswald chuckles while saying, "Well, you know the old saying: 'Dreams to Dream, as near as can be, inside you and me that always come true'."

"Didn't Fievel Mousekewitz sung that in that second movie of his?" Goofy ask a bit confused by the quote.

"Yeah, he did but we used that as a motto here at Universal Studios."

"Oh."

Mickey chuckles as he explains, "Well at Walt Disney World, we said 'When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true'. But for us Muptoons, it's 'Someday you'll find it, the Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.'"

"Gawrsh, I'm getting confused here." Goofy said, getting confused now.

"Don't hurt yourself, Goofy." Donald said to Goofy with a sigh.

"Sacre beau, the two brothers, they are arguing philosophy." Antoine jokes a bit, making everyone in the room laugh a bit.

"Now then, about the incidents..." Ortensia begins to say, getting back to the trouble that the Muptoons has cause.

"Oh yeah, that. Sorry for sneaking in without paying, that wasn't really my, Donald and Goofy's intention." Mickey said sheepishly as he and the ones who didn't pay to get into Universal Studios apologize for that.

"No problem." Oswald said, with a wave of dismissal. "I will let you guys off the hook by having you do some shows next year. May as well since I did some for your park, Mickey."

"Good, oh, and about Dwayne, that guard." Verne adds in concern. "While he was over-zealous and exaggerating which is what he is bad at, Dwayne was only doing his job by chasing us."

"Yeah," The Muptoons admit in agreement. Dwayne, while over-zealous and exaggerating how bad he were, WAS only doing his job by chasing them.

"All right, okay. I won't punish Dwayne for only doing his job...but some of you guys will scrap gum off the benches to make up for the trouble that you cause him with Dwayne doing the watching." Oswald said as the Muptoons nod. Anything to make it up to Dwayne for the trouble that they cause him by breaking in in the first place, "Now then, we like to invite you dreamers down at the Hollywood Theater!"

"There, you can put your names, footprints and the whatnot in the cement!" Ortensia exclaims with a smile. "Plus, from now on, to avoid any more incidents like what happened after you did the shows for next year, you are allowed in at any time!"

"Yeah, sweet," R.J. exclaims with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes!" Minnie giggles as Oswald laughs a bit.

"Thanks, Oswald, for understanding and for doing this for us!" Mickey laughs happily.

"Welcome to the Family!" Oswald and Ortensia exclaims as they hug Mickey, laughing along with him.

"Can we watch, daddy? Can we?" The bunny children ask Oswald eagerly and excitedly.

"Sure, why not? The more, the merrier!" Oswald exclaims with a smile, knowing how his bunny children want to see their uncle get his hands in the cements alongside his friends.

"Come on, everyone, off to the Chinese Theater!" Goofy cheer onward as the others cheer on.

"Oh yes, hooray!" Hammy exclaims with an eager laugh.

Author's note  
Well, things turn out fine for everyone, even Dwayne. In the next and final chapter, the big finale! Read, review and suggest.

Dwayne getting frozen is another _Despicable Me _reference

Ortensia is Oswald's girlfriend from his cartoons and his wife who appeared in the Epic Mickey games along with the Bunny Children.

The motto by Oswald of course is the lyrics at the end of the song, 'Dreams to Dreams' from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, which is a Universal film. But then again, duh, it's a Universal film.

While the actual guard did get his just desserts in the actual special, do not forget that he was only doing his job (in a sense of 'Hollywood Villains Who Got Messed Over') so I will take it easy on Dwayne here, well minus the freeze ray scene earlier.


	10. Epilogue: The Closing Number

Author's note  
Here we go, folks, the final chapter of this fanmake! When it's done...aww, you know the drill! Read on!

Epilogue: The Closing Number

The Muptoons has finally made it, the Hollywood Theater! The final song number is performed as Mickey, Donald and Goofy jumps to the camera, singing while dancing.

Trio: _**When the curtain goes up**__**  
**__**And we hear the applauses**__**  
**__**The moment we live for**__**  
**__**And you are the causes**_

Spider-Man swings up to the trio as he sang around.

Four: _**You gotta keep on singing**__**  
**__**If you keep bringing**__**  
**__**The laughter and mayhem while losing the Foz**_

Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle join her pals while they sang along.

Seven: _**And we're not gonna stop**__**  
**__**Until we get to the top**__**  
**__**We're the stop in the shop**__**  
**__**For a skip and a hop**_

Now more of the Muptoons join in while singing along with them.

Many: _**'Cause wherever we are**__**  
**__**And wherever we go**__**  
**__**We're ready to rock and we're ready to roll**_

Now every one of the Muptoon gang sang together.

All: _**So raise the great things**__**  
**__**And light the lights**__**  
**__**It's for certain**__**  
**__**And the time is right**_

_**It works together**__**  
**__**And works of art**__**  
**__**You know what I'm saying**__**  
**__**That it comes from the heart**_

As the gang kept on with their song, Mickey, Donald and Goofy sign their names along with Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle, they put their names onto the cement, smiling then remove them while kissing.

_**So raise the eyebrow**__**  
**__**For the big premiere**_

Genie and Eden put in their own prints but the blue man place half his body into the cement, his girlfriend sighs as he chuckle nervously.

_**We got you smiling**__**  
**__**And we hear you cheer**_

Now Spider-Man jumps to the cement and while as he place his feet into the cement...of course, it's actually dry and the hero only proceed in sliding down.

All: _**'Cause it's the sound we adore**__**  
**__**We'd be shouting more, more, more!**_

Minnie turns to her friends, singing her tune.

Minnie: _**And when the camel stashing**__**  
**__**I could stay all posing when open**__**  
**__**And when my song is over**__**  
**__**I will see that doesn't hose in**_

The flower pedals are thrown to Minnie, who chuckles. Dwayne meanwhile is doing his own thing: carefully watching as Sheen, Libby, Tiger, Verne and Ralph do some gum scraping underneath the benches.

"Oh great, why am I doing this," Libby ask her friends with a groan.

"Mostly because we are minor Muptoons and have to make up for giving trouble to Dwayne." Verne explains to Libby with a sigh.

"Oh, don't knock it, this is fun!" Sheen laughs as he chews some of the gum that he himself scraped off.

"No chewing the gum!" Dwayne snaps and smiles a bit. At least he got off easy! The guard begins to sing as R.J. watch.

Dwayne: _**We're glad to be here**__**  
**__**We can tell ya we know**_

We see the Warners and Mortimer posing with the girls.

Mortimer: _**'Cause we're really a dear**__**  
**__**This is something you know**_

At the Pet center, Scooby-Doo and Pluto dance with their dog friends in there.

Dogs: _**'Cause as long as we're in show-biz**__**  
**__**And all we know is**__**  
**__**If you are that stuck**_

Tails's group are now seen dancing near the fountain.

Tails's Group: _**And we're not gonna stop**__**  
**__**'Til we get to the top**__**  
**__**With a stump and a shuffle**__**  
**__**And a skip and a hop**_

The Freedom Fighters are back at the Islands of Adventure, singing as well.

Freedom Fighters: _**'Cause wherever we are**__**  
**__**And wherever we go**_

"We go!" The Warners repeated eagerly.

_**We're taking the stage**__**  
**__**And stealing the show!**_

We now see Baloo singing his line.

Baloo: _**Oh we made the good times**__**  
**__**And light the lights**_

At the New York area, Max and the nephews dance while singing.

Max: _**It's for certain**_

Nephews: _**The time is right**_

Jimmy, Carl, Cindy and Goddard are now seen dancing.

Jimmy, Carl, Cindy and Goddard: _**It works together**__**  
**__**And takes a flight**_

In the area where Spider-Man was entertaining before, he and Aunt May are dancing while singing.

Spider-Man and Aunt May: _**It**** goes without saying**__**  
**__**And it comes from the heart**_

On the trolly, the robots dance a little while Gypsy smiles.

Crow & Tom: _**So raise an eyebrow**__**  
**__**And lift them ****nea****r**_

As Chef Louis sang, he hit a few cans without knowing it.

Chef Louis: _**Bonjour, derby dim dum! Let's have a cheer**_

The song came to an end as everyone is singing together.

All: _**Let's hear the sound that we adore**__**  
**__**'Cause we shout more, more, more, MOOOOOORE!**_

Once the song is over, everyone laughs while smiling. Despite the trouble, the gang had a great time!

* * *

A while later, the Muptoons finally return to the swamp. Most of them didn't want to go back but Mickey, Donald and Goofy insisted since their fun at Universal Studios is finally over.

"Well, looks like another dream come true." Mickey said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Most of the gang said a bit un-thrilled.

"I know, I wish we could've stayed longer." Daisy said with a sigh.

"Come on, Daisy, we will do so the next time and without trouble." Donald insists to Daisy with a chuckle.

"Gotta admit, Mickey, it's pretty nice out here." Genie said as he turns into a frog and grabs a bug, gulping it. "The mosquitoes aren't half bad."

"Ugh!" Minnie exclaims to Genie in a bit of disgust, "Genie!"

"Yeah," Some of the gang mumbles with Minnie with agreement with her.

"Well, it's a good end to a terrific day." Peter said to his friends with a smile, having fun at Universal Studios.

"Yeah."

"Wait, hang on. Anyone seen R.J.?" Nermal ask as he looks around and notice that a certain raccoon is missing. "Where is he?"

"I haven't seen R.J. in a long time." Heather said puzzled. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Ozzie said puzzled.

"Oh wait, I just remember." Hearno said in realization. "Sheen accidentally clobber him while we were leaving the theater and he is unconscious near the cement that is hardening."

"Ohhh, so that's whom I hit." Sheen said in realization while laughing stupidly.

"Que, I saw it too, R.J. is probably back at the Hollywood Theater, signing autographs and bowling for pictures while being stuck in the wet cement by now." Antoine remarks as almost everyone laughs a bit.

"Wait, what?" Verne ask in shock and alarm, "Quick, everyone; Back to Universal Studios!"

"Yeah," The gang exclaims in either excitement or annoyance.

"And find us some pick axes!" Mickey calls out quickly as the gang rush off to head back to Universal Studios and/or to find some pick axes.

"Hang on, R.J. We're coming for you!" Peter shouts quickly as the gang heads off some more.

* * *

R.J. frowns as he tries to get his feet out of the cement, struggling at the Hollywood Theater. The raccoon woke up and found himself trapped like this.

"Err; come on, some help here? Help, hello? HEEEELP," R.J. exclaims as he cries out for some help while trying to escape.

Nearby, Dwayne chuckles in amusement as he remarks, "Payback...and this will teach you for trying to make a fool out of me twice and almost getting me fired!"

R.J. groans as Dwayne took his leave. This is going to be one long night!

Epilogue 2

A drum shot and Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle are playing guitars. As they do, the girls begin to sing.

Girls: _**I can't stop**__**  
**__**The way I feel**__**  
**__**Come my boys**__**  
**__**What's the Deal**__**  
**__**My Clock's ****ticki****ng**_

The boys sigh at this.

_**Don't seem real**__**  
**__**Tell you what I got in mind**__**  
**__**cause these girls are running out of time**__**  
**__**Treat us right, don't make us both cry.**__**  
**__**Or I promise us girls will get angry!**_

Boys: _**She drives me crazy**_

Girls: _**Uh oh**_

Boys: _**Like no one else**_

We see Genie holding signs up while he and Eden are singing.

Eden: _**She drives me crazy**__**  
**__**And I can't help myself**_

"Oh, Eden's so wonderful!" Donald comment on Eden's singing.

"Donald," Daisy exclaims to her boy in annoyance.

Girls: _**I can't get**_

SpongeBob: _**I can't get**_

Sally and the Girls: _**Any rest**_

"Well." Sonic said as he chuckles.

_**Cause people say**_

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said with a nod.

Girls, Nermal: _**That I'm obsess**_**e****_d_**

"There goes my singing career, sugah." Bunnie giggles as she dances with Antoine.

"Que; A little auto tune and you will be like that Rebecca Black and maybe have a viral video." Antoine remarks to Bunnie with a shrug.

"Antoine, quit comparing me to that girl who is badly auto tuned."

Cindy, Girls: _**Everything they say it's true.**_

Jimmy,Girls: _**Cause I can't get enough of you**_

Libby, Girls: _**Just say 'I do' then it's agree**_

Dwayne, Girls: _**I be the only girl you two need.**_

Boys, Rini & Chibichibi (the latter say 'Chibichibi' to the song): _**She drives me crazy**_

Girls: _**Uh oh**_

Boys, Gypsy: _**Like no one else**_

Girls: _**Oh no**_

Julius: _**Oh no!**_

Boys, Crow & Tom: _**She drives me crazy**_

Boys, Ralph: _**And I can't help myself**_

The girls exclaims happily to their boys, "Oh Mickey, Donald and Goofy!"

The boys respond back in embarrassment, "Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle!"

The song continues with the cast dancing some more with Aunt May saying while dancing, "This is a very special Disney dance."

Several characters are air guitaring to the song.

Girls, Mr. Bump: _**You won't make it,**__**  
**__**Without me**_

Girls, Heather: _**That is ours**_

Girls: _**Guaranteed, oh Mickey, Donald and Goofy!**_

Girls, R.J.: _**You drive me crazy**_

Boys, Tails: _**Uh oh**_

Girls & Spider-Man: _**Like no one else**_

Boys: _**Oh no**_

Censor Monkeys: _**He drives me crazy and I can't help myself**_

Girls & Iron Man: **_He drives me crazy_**

Boys: _**Uh oh**_

Girls & Ortensia: _**Like no one else**_

Boys: _**Oh no**_

Girls & Zapp: _**You drive me crazy**_

Girls & Hammy: _**And I can't help myself**_

Hammy then falls down onto a whoopie cushion, making a familiar sound.

Girls & Scooby-Doo: _**You drive me crazy**_

Boys: _**Uh oh**_

Girls & Verne: _**Like no one else**_

Boys: _**Oh no**_

Girls & Chef Louis: _**You drive me crazy**_

Girls, Ted & George: _**And I can't help myself**_

Girls & Mortimer: _**You drive me crazy**_

Boys: _**Uh oh**_

Girls & Hortense: _**Like no one else**_

Boys: _**Oh no**_

All: _**He drives me crazy like no else and I can't help myself**_

Oswald: _**She drives me crazy, **__**  
**__**Uh oh **__**  
**__**Like no one else**__**  
**__**Oh no **__**  
**__**She drives me crazy and I can't help myself!**_

Soon after some more guitar playing and performing, the song and story came to an end.

The End

Cast list  
Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse  
Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie  
Bill Farmer: Goofy, Pluto  
Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse  
Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck  
April Winchell: Clarabelle Cow  
Christopher Daniel Barnes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
Robin Williams: Genie  
Debi Derryberry: Eden, Hortense Duck  
Amy Palant: Miles "Tails' Prower  
Bruce Willis: R.J. the Raccoon  
Garry Shandling: Verne  
Steve Carell: Hammy  
Wanda Sykes: Stella  
William Shatner: Ozzie  
Avril Lagine: Heather  
Eugene Levy: Lou  
Catherine O'Hara: Penny  
Shane Baumel: Spike  
Sami Kirkpatrick: Bucky  
Madison Davenport: Quillo  
Omid Djalili: Tiger  
Kevin Murphy: Tom Servo  
Bill Corbett: Crow T. Robot  
Maurice LaMarche: Mortimer Mouse, Fethry Duck  
Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck  
Joan Gerber: Goldie O'Gilt  
Rob Paulsen: Gladstone Glander, Carl Wheezer, Antoine D'Coolette, Yakko Warner  
June Foray: Grandma Duck  
Debi Derryberry: Jimmy Neutron  
Jeff Garcia: Sheen Estevez  
Carolyn Lawrence: Cindy Vortex  
Crystal Scales: Libby Folfax  
Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants  
Corey Burton: Baloo  
Jason Anthony Griffith: Sonic the Hedgehog, Deep Voice Swamper  
Kath Soucie: Princess Sally Acorn  
Cam Brainard: Rotor  
Rene Auberjonois: Chef Louie  
Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner  
Christine Cavanaugh: Bunnie Rabbot  
Stephanie Beard: Rini Tsukino  
Kotono Mitsuishi: Chibichibi  
Deborah Strang: Aunt May Parker  
Jason Marsden: Max Goof, Nermal  
Billy West: Zapp Brannigan, Clifford the Big Red Dog  
Frank Welker: Scooby-Doo, Ralph the Guard, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Fetch, Gus Goose, Hector the Bulldog, Curious George  
Jim Cummings: The Censor Monkeys, Julius  
Thomas Haden Church: Dwayne the Verminator  
Pierre Coffin: Minions  
Aaron Albertus: Mr. Bump  
Patrick Brantseg: Gypsy  
Eric Loomis: Tony Stark/Iron Man  
Andy Beall: Snoopy  
Michael Donovan: Spike  
Jeff Glen Bennett: Ted the Man in the Yellow Hat  
Jerry Trainor: Dudley Puppy  
Danny Mann: Percy  
Tara Strong: Betty Boop

All characters copyrighted by their owners.

Author's note  
All right, this story is done at last. Nicely eh, eh?

Mickey: Yeah, and kudos to you going easy on Dwayne.

R.J.: Though he is still a jerk.

Daisy: Lighten up, R.J.

Me: Yeah, this has been a good one, eh? All right, time for a new fanmake which is a second fanmake of the film _Goonies_, only it involves the cast of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_! Here's the cast list, folks...

Michael "Mikey" Walsh-Twilight and Starlight (Billy Arratoon's OC) sharing the role  
Clark "Mouth" Devereaux-Rainbow Dash  
Richard "Data" Wong-Applejack  
Lawrence "Chunk" Cohen-Pinkie Pie  
Brandon "Brand" Walsh, Mikey's older brother-Shining Armor  
Andrea "Andy" Carmichael-Cadance (she will mistakingly kiss Starlight. Kissing Twilight would be...a bit awkward)  
Extra for Cadance-Ben Mare (Cadance's cousin as Twilight's crush)  
Stephanie "Stef" Steinbrenner-Soarin'  
Extras with the main group-Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (as an adopted brother to Shining, Twilight and Starlight), Apple Bloom (Applejack's little sister), Sweetie Belle (Rarity's little sister), Scootaloo (as an adopted younger sister to Rainbow Dash)  
Ma Fratelli-Smaug  
Francis Fratelli-Merluck  
Jake Fratelli-Trixie Lulamoon  
Lotney "Sloth" Fratelli-Derpy Hooves  
Irene Walsh-Twilight Velvet (Twilight's mother)  
Irving Walsh-Mr. Sparkle  
Troy Perkins-Prince Jewel (an OC alicorn of another royal family. Just imagine an alicorn version of Prince Blueblood)  
Rosalita-Zecora  
ATV riding deputy-Lauren Faust (as a pony)

Now this looks good. I hope you folks enjoy this fanmake; Until next time...

All: Read, review and suggest!

The extra song at the end 'She Drives Me Crazy' was first done in my Tiny Toons fanmake that I did, ironically, since it's a Muppet music video fanmake in a Muppet special fanmake.


End file.
